Keep Dancing
by will.you.say.ok
Summary: I love you," he whispered, pulling her close. Then she knew they could get through anything. And that was all she needed. TxG
1. Words Unspoken

**A/N: OK. I had this idea since before I even joined Fanfiction, and I think this is the time to put it to life. This takes place after HSM1. And a special thanks to Moony0 and C...without them, this story would still be half written!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. Not the charecters...which, kinda makes me sad. **

* * *

_Now won't you promise me that you'll never forget, to keep dancing wherever we go next._

_-Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. High School Musical 3._

No matter how hard she tried, Gabriella Montez couldn't get that face out of her mind. It had been stuck there since the day their paths crossed; New Year's Eve. At first it had been simple, delicate thoughts. Where was he? Did he enjoy singing as much as she did? Did he even remember her name?

When she found out they went to the same school, the pure joy she felt was amazing. He seemed pretty happy too. And that night, she couldn't sleep, eagerly awaiting the next day. Something that hadn't been done in years. The day was worth waiting for too...it changed her life.

It was the day of the auditions. Something that seemed so trivial to people that...well, weren't Sharpay. It didn't seem important to Gabriella either. But she auditioned, and it flipped her entire world upside down. Suddenly cliques began to unbond, expanding their friendships. No one stuck to the status quo anymore, and it was all because of her.

Today was a triple threat. The callbacks...the championship game..and the Scholastic Decathlon all were won. But there was so much more than that. East High had forever been changed, because of her bravery. Then there was the biggest thing of all....Troy Bolton had won Gabriella's heart.

She'd felt it coming for awhile now. There was the way their voices blended perfectly together, the way she couldn't take her eyes off of him whenever they were together. There was the way they perfectly found themselves in the same school.

Hopeless romantics could call it fate, or even destiny. Non believers could call it a coincidence. But neither couldn't deny the way the two were together. Perfect. There was chemistry between the two, something absolutely undeniable. Something true.

And now, laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, Gabriella once again, couldn't erase his face out of her mind. Whenever he was next to her, it was like everything was falling into place. Even Taylor, brainac, and Gabriella's best friend had noticed something between them. Then there was the thing.

When Gabriella met him on New Year's Eve, she promised herself that if she ever saw him again, which at the moment seemed quite impossible, she would tell him how she felt. In the beginning, she simply thought it was merely chemistry, nothing more. But now she wasn't so sure. Something deep inside her said that it was fate. But the only question was did Troy feel the same way?

* * *

What exactly, Troy Bolton kept asking to himself, had happened to his life? It was like it had been formerly flipped upside down, and now it was rightside up. All because of her. Gabriella.

Before, no one had really seen the real him. They all thought of him as the basketball guy; the jock. Not the singer. But with one amazing girl's help, people began to see him in a new light. Kids that he'd used to pass in hallways were now his friends.

And then there was the thing. From the moment he'd laid eyes on Gabriella, he knew that she was meant to be his. Their voices blended so well together, and when he sang with her, when he laughed with her, when he was with her, he felt something he never felt before. Was it love? Troy honestly didn't know. But he knew whatever it was, it was special.

Even Chad, his clueless best friend could tell there was something special between the two. Though he had apologized countless times for ruining that first kiss, Troy never stopped imagining what could have been.

Did she feel the same about him? Did she too, feel the magic the two sparked when they sang together?

Troy shook his head. Impossible. Simply impossible. The two had only known each other for a couple weeks; but was that enough time to fall in love? Or was it a mere crush, something that would disappear over time?

No. This had to be more than a crush. Maybe Troy Bolton had never been in love before, maybe he'd never even had a girlfriend. But he knew how he felt.

He loved her.

* * *

**Monday Morning**

With quivering hands, Troy placed a tightly folded note inside Gabriella's locker. The two hadn't spoken since the triple win on Friday, and he still hadn't decided on what to say to her.

Should he admit his fears about starring in the musical? Should he ask her how her weekend went? Or should he tell her how he felt? He didn't want to scare her off, but that was something that needed to be said.

The warning bell rang, scattering students off to their first class.

Taking a deep breath to ward off hesitation, Troy dropped the note inside the locker. It was all up to her now.

* * *

Gabriella slowly approached her locker, wary already. Though the day had only begun, she'd been approached many times from fellow students wishing her congratulations, and thanking her for saving them from another 'Sharpay' show.

As she opened the locker, a tiny piece of paper floated out, and onto the ground. She picked it up, and easily recognized the loopy, messy handwriting.

Troy, she thought, a smile settling on her lips. Already the day was looking up, and she couldn't wait until free period.

* * *

**Free Period**

Troy settled on the bench, gazing out at the view. It was breathtaking, and he wished Gabriella was there to share the view with him. Ever since he placed the note inside her locker, telling her to meet him here, there were butterflies flying in his stomach.

What was this feeling haunting him from the very moment he met her? Her face, her voice wouldn't leave his mind, and all he wanted was to hold her in his arms, and hear her sweet voice.

A creak interupted his thoughts, and Troy looked up to see the smiling beauty gazing at him. Their eyes met, and for a second Troy felt absolutely hypnotized. She was so beautiful...

Finally, after what seemed hours, she spoke. "Hey."

It took all of her willpower to utter that one word, but she didn't let her insecurities show. Instead, Gabriella sat down next to Troy, and stretched out on the bench.

She gazed up at him, letting the world fade away, into the two of them. He was so perfect, so beautiful. Somehow, she was still in shock that they had met, and he liked her for who she was. The beautiful, smart girl she was. Not just the Freaky Math Girl.

The two sat in silence for a moment, drinking in the surroundings and just enjoying each other's company. Gabriella wished she could stay in that spot forever, with Troy next to her, and her worries no longer around. If only...

"Gabriella," Troy spoke, surprisingly calm. "I just want to say congrats about everything on Friday. That is amazing, you leading the Scholastic Decathlon to victory."

She blushed, a crimson color appearing in her cheeks, and for a moment Troy felt mesmerized. Did he do that? Did he just make her blush?

"Thanks..it's honestly no big deal. Taylor helped a lot."

She smiled, changing the subject to Troy. "So Wildcat, congrats for winning the game for East High. That was pretty impressive," she added, raising her eyebrows.

Now it was Troy's turn to blush. "I couldn't have done it without Chad or Jason.....Chad stole the ball for me, you know."

I couldn't have done it without you, he added silently in his mind. It was the truth. Gabriella had given him the strength to perform his very best in the game, even if she wasn't in the crowd.

Their eyes met, and Gabriella's breath caught in her throat. It was like a trance, a dream that she never wanted to wake up from. No worries were in her sight now, only clear blue sky, and the pure joy of being with someone she loved.

_Loved._

That solitary word echoed through her mind, making her re-think her feelings for Troy. Sure, she knew he was her friend, but recently an inner part of her was wanting something more, though Gabriella never would admit it.

And now, in her current position, every thought from the past weekend came flooding back to her mind. The way she felt after the game. The day they met, how she couldn't get him off her mind. The promise she made herself.

With Troy, she felt something she'd never before experienced. There was an electrical current flowing between them, something true.

And the truth was...it scared her.

As the gaze became more intense, Gabriella looked away. As much as she hated to do that, she knew that she had to. There were just too many emotions she was feeling right now. Pain...happiness...fear...

Seeing her look away, Troy felt disappointed with himself. What had he done?

Clearing his throat, he decided to begin again. "Gabriella, what I meant to say is that..."

He hesitated, wondering if he should go on, or stop himself when he could. But she was looking up at him now; the tension had disappeared between the two of them.

"What I meant to say is that when I met you, Gabriella, there was something I never said..."

Troy took a deep breath, ready to say the words floating on the tip of his tounge.

_I love you. _

* * *

**Once again, major thanks to C and Moony0 for helping me with this story!! You guys rock!! Anyways...I hope you guys enjoyed it, there's so much more to come! Feedback would be awesome!**


	2. I Miss Him

****

Thank you to everyone who put this story on alert, reviewed, or favorited. You guys rock!!! Happy New Year to all you guys! By the way, school starts again on Monday, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. :D

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

* * *

Gabriella sat on the edge of her seat, ready to hear what Troy had to say. She appeared calm on the outside, though inside she was about to lose control. She couldn't help it, but curiosity got the best of her.

Troy continued to speak, gazing at her with those blue eyes that always made her melt. "Gabriella...what I meant to say is..I.."

She looked at him, a hopeful smile grazing the corner of her mouth.

Troy stopped abruptly, and their eyes met for the second time. This time Gabriella didn't look away, she couldn't. It was like there was an electrical pull between the two of them, something only they could feel.

For a moment, Gabriella thought he was going to kiss her. Was it her imagination, or did he just lean in closer? She could feel his breath on her face, feel his hands gently reach out to hers.

Then his phone rang.

Troy pulled away, silently cursing the caller. Chad. Was it just Troy, or did Chad have the worst timing ever, interrupting Troy's tries to win over the girl.

He stared at the phone, simply letting it ring. Why now? Why not an hour ago?

And, was it just him, or did Gabriella look just as disappointed as he felt?

"Aren't you going to answer that," she whispered, pointing toward the ringing phone.

Troy just silently shook his head as the ringing stopped. "Chad can wait."

A brief, awkward silence appeared between the two, as they each thought similar but different thoughts.

Troy, disapointed and in a way, relieved, replayed those moments in his head, wondering if she felt the same way.

Gabriella, shaken yet remorse that the moment had ended, wanted Troy to hold her, to whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

Finally, Gabriella spoke. "Thanks for letting me come up here with you."

She was whispering, almost afraid to speak out loud, as if it would shatter the remains of the precious moment.

Troy nodded, he too was afraid to ruin the moment of what could've been.

Gabriella gave him a longful glance, and then left the garden, leaving Troy alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**After School**

Troy couldn't believe he'd let her go so fast. For the third time, he'd just let her run away, and slip through his fingertips. Once again, Chad apologized, and Troy made a mental note to put his phone on silent.

After they had talked it out, Troy started to wonder if he'd done anything wrong. He'd replayed that moment many, many, times in his head. What he said, the look on her face, everything.

Had somehow, he screwed up, once again?

* * *

She sat on her balcony, staring out at the stars. They looked the same as always. Beautiful, smiling down on Gabriella, letting her know that anything was possible.

That was what her father used to tell her. They would lay outside together, gazing up at the sparkling sky. He would take her hand, and point out all the constellations, telling her stories.

But the thing that stood out in Gabriella's mind?

He said that when she was lost, the stars would guide her to where she was meant to be. He said that even if they couldn't be together, that the stars would connect them in their hearts.

Then, a month later, he died. It was a car crash.

Gabriella always wondered if, somehow he knew that he would leave her. And even though it sounded crazy, she felt as if he was smiling down on her.

"I miss you daddy," she whispered, gazing up at the sky. Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried to conceal the empty spot in her heart.

If he was here, he'd be so proud of his girl. Of everything she'd achieved in the past week, and more importantly, that she found a happy life for herself despite everything she'd been through.

A noise interupted her thinking, and looking down, she saw Troy.

"Wildcat, what are you doing here? I thought climbing up my balcony was a one-time only thing."

Troy gave her that lopsided smile he'd perfected. "I couldn't resist."

She nodded, slightly pleased at his efforts to see her again.

"Come here." Gabriella waited until he'd made it all the way up the balcony, then took him to her spot.

"The sky is so beautiful tonight."

He nodded, silently agreeing.

She continued to talk. "My father would drive me to this park, nearby my old house. We would lay for hours, talking and laughing. He'd tell me stories, and show me constellations."

Gabriella paused. "I miss that."

Troy reached out to her, cuddling her in his arms. At first Gabriella stiffened, then relaxed, leaning up against him.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"He died when I was eight. A car crash. It happened so fast, they said they didn't have time to save him. When they arrived, he was dead. I never even got to say goodbye..."

Her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Troy murmured.

"Me too..."

* * *

**Yeahh. There is the amazing chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed it!! But in the meantime, Review!!!! I love hearing your thoughts and opinions, and plus it makes me happy, lol. Ideas for upcoming chapters would be helpful too.**

**hugs! Stary :]**


	3. Fears

**A/N: Yayyyyy. Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed last time. You rock. So much. :] Thanks to my friend Laura for her help with this chapter. I also changed the summary....the old one was suckish. I have to apologize for not updating...I feel absolutely horrible about it. **

**Disclaimer: Nada. **

* * *

She'd spent the whole day dreaming about him. Not the kind of dreaming you would expect, like girly fawning, but simply just thinking.

It was so sweet, the way that he had held her, whispering to her the sweetest things. He was perfect like that; always saying things that she wanted to hear. He always knew when she was feeling upset, and was always there to give her a smile; the thing needed to get her going again. When she was stubborn with him, in one of their disagreements, never called fights, he would always stop to listen and try to compermise a solution.

In other words: he was perfect for her.

Not like Gabriella believed anyone that ever said that to her. To her, it was impossible for a guy like that to be hers. At all.

Yet everyone she talked to said he was, they also said that he was crushing on her. Which Gabriella disagreed with. But the thing that drove her crazy?

They said she was falling for him.

She said they were crazy. But considering what had happened last night...her doupts were starting to fade. Last night, Gabriella had told him something she'd never told a soul. It was about her father. About his death.

Gabriella had kept quiet about it for eight years, never speaking to anyone about it, not even her own mother. And, on occasion, if she did try to speak to her mother about it, Maria would simply shake her head, and change the subject.

It felt nice to finally talk to someone about it, and not keep it bottled up. Actually...it was nice to finally be somewhere and actually feel needed. It was like her Cinderella story was finally coming to an end. It was nice to know that someone cared.

But then again, that was Troy. He would be there for her in a second, even though they'd only known each other for a couple weeks.

Gabriella hadn't spoken to him since last night. They spent their time together star-gazing, and telling each other stories about their childhood.

She smiled at the memory. Troy and his father went camping when Troy was seven, and Troy had gotten lost, even though he was lost only for a minute.

Now he was scarred for life from camping.

That was one of the many things she liked about him. He would tell her anything about him, no matter how embarssing it might be, and trust that she wouldn't hold it against him. He would show Gabriella the real Troy, the non-basketball guy.

And she liked that.

* * *

"Dude."

Grabbing Troy, Chad pulled him away from the passing crowd.

"I called you like ten times last night. Where were you?"

Avoiding Chad's eyes, Troy shrugged innocently. He knew that Chad was still trying to get used to having Gabriella around, especially since she lead him into theater. He especially wouldn't be happy if he knew where Troy had been last night.

Troy smiled at the memory of holding her in his arms. If only...

Chad clapped, interupting Troy's train of thought.

"Next time...bring your cell phone."

Troy shrugged again, hiding a smile. If only Chad knew.

The warning bell rang, scattering the remaining students off to their destination.

"I'll catch you later," Troy called out to Chad over his shoulder. He hadn't seen Gabriella all day, and wanted to find her before class. It wasn't like she was avoiding him, but when he'd left her house last night, she just seemed....sad, almost wistful.

What was wrong?

* * *

A tired Gabriella sat in chemistry class, trying to will herself to pay attention. After Troy had left her house yesterday, she just couldn't sleep, her mind wandering off to distant places.

After her father died, she'd closed off her heart to everyone, running from everyone who tried to open it up again. Now she was in New Mexico, her home until graduation, for two years. Gabriella decided to make friends this time around, and then met Troy. Before she'd even opened up her heart, he was in her life. To be honest, Troy was the reason Gabriella had opened her heart, and the first person she'd opened it up to.

Now, Gabriella honestly wasn't sure if she was regretting that decision. It, after all, had opened up a whole new part of her, and showed her that she didn't just have to be the Freaky Math Girl. She could just be Gabriella.

It was all because of the person she'd met on New Year's Eve. Troy.

He reminded Gabriella so much of her father in everything he did. The way he laughed, the way he held her as if she was a breakable doll. The way (she hoped) he loved her.

When she met him on New Year's Eve, she promised herself that if she ever saw his face again, she would tell him how she felt. Now, even though she wanted to tell him, to love him, with all her heart, she found herself holding back.

Why? The answer was simple. She couldn't bear to lose someone again. Not again. Gabriella had been avoiding him all day, trying to make herself forget his face.

Too bad it wasn't working.

* * *

**After School, Gabriella's House**

The petite brunette stood in front of a mirror, trying to rehearse lines for the Twinkle Town play. She was having a bit of trouble getting them memorized, though the acting came naturally.

Placing the script on her dresser, Gabriella stared into the mirror, trying to remember what came next.

"Arnold, I realized yesterday that I have something to say to you...I...." She paused, trying to remember what came next.

A knock interupted her.

Gabriella turned, seeing her mother standing in the doorway, a worried expression decorating her face.

"Gabi, honey, I'm sorry, but this weekend I'm going to have to go to New York. I'll be home on Sunday afternoon, and I'll leave Friday, when you're at school."

Noticing her daughter's sad expression, she added, "I'm sorry for having to leave you here, but we just moved. I want you to settle into a routine before we take time off of school."

Gabriella sighed. "I know."

Reaching over, she gave her mother a hug. "Say hi to Broadway for me."

* * *

**There is chapter 3!! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update sooner, but only if you review!! I want to know what you think of the story, and ideas you have. **

**hugs! Stary**


	4. Basketball

**A/N: Once again, thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/alerted/favorited. You guys rock!! And random, but who here likes the new American Judge? She's one of my favorite songwriters...but I think she's as critical as Simon, maybe even more. Also, thanks to my sister dear (Laura) for helping me! Hugs!**

**Disclaimer: No owning. I have to apologize for this, it completly sucks, but I didn't know what to write for it, and it's just kind of a filler chapter.**

* * *

Gabriella unlocked the door to an empty house. Her mother had left yesterday morning, while she was at school, leaving her daughter to manage the house on her own for the weekend.

Gabriella shivered as she walked through the door. The house had always felt large, but between Gabriella and her mother's laughter and smiles, it didn't seem quite as big as it really was. Now, with the knowledge that she would be alone here for an entire weekend, it seemed to make every small sound echo.

And as fun as it sounded, Gabriella really wasn't looking foward to spending an entire weekend here. The first night spent alone could have been better, Gabriella made it worse than it was.

An hour after she had woken up, Gabriella had called Taylor, and they were out shopping together, just having quality girl time. But Taylor had to leave at two thirty, cutting their shopping time short.

Now, Gabriella was bored, something that she'd hoped to avoid. But it was too late now.

So she did the only thing she could think of. She called Troy.

* * *

An hour later, the two were outside on the Montez's neighbor's driveway, and were trying to play basketball. Troy had the ball, and Gabriella was trying to steal it from him, which wasn't working out that well. The two were having fun, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"Troy!" Gabriella smiled, arms waving wildly as she tried to block his shot. Too late. The ball went into the hoop, a swift shot.

Troy clapped his hands as the ball bounced on the ground. "Gabriella-look!"

He pointed to a far-off place above, where a pack of V-shaped birds was making their way through the sky.

Gabriella turned, her brown curls flying as she turned her head. "What?"

Troy couldn't help but feel distracted as he watched the beauty in front of him. Was it even possible....no. He did not need to be thinking about that right then. Even though she was just a few feet away...

Gabriella, knowing that she'd been tricked, took advantage of this moment.

She seized the ball, laying on the ground below her, and began to dribble.

The slow, soothing rhythm snapped Troy out of his trance, and back into life.

"Hey! You're not supposed to have the ball!"

Instantly, Gabriella stopped dribbling and looked him in the eyes. "Who says?"

Hugging the ball to her chest, she began to travel, waving the ball in front of him, almost as if she was tempting Troy now that she had the ball.

"Wildcat? Try to get it now, huh?"

Gabriella saw the flash in his eyes that meant she was in trouble. After all, she was dealing with a varsity basketball player.

"Oh, you wanna play games? Let's see about that!"

She took a few steps back, ready to run if she had to. Troy took a step towards her, holding out his hands.

"Give me the ball."

"No."

He took another step, and Gabriella simply held on tighter to the ball.

"My ball. No."

Troy took his final step, ready to do whatever was needed to get the ball.

"Gabriella...."

He held out his arms, half expecting her to give it to him. Instead, she shot him her famous puppy dog glance, the one that always seemed to make his knees melt, and heart stop. Every single time.

She shook her head, those beautiful brown curls swaying in the wind.

"No."

Troy began to slowly walk toward her, quickening his pace as he got closer.

Gabriella shrieked, and tried to run, but it didn't work. Troy had her in his arms, trying to get the basketball back.

Realizing what was happening, she pounded on his arms, trying to get down.

"Wildcat, let me go!"

"Not until you give me the ball back!"

"Noo!"

"Well then," he whispered into her ear. "We'll have to do something about that, now won't we?"

Troy then let her go, so suddenly that she tripped, grabbing onto Troy's arm as she fell, pulling him down along with her.

He reached down to catch her, though there really wasn't any need to, Gabriella had already hit the grass, but was fine.

Troy was above her, hands on both sides of her, almost trapping her.

"I got you."

Gabriella couldn't answer, she was too busy laughing at what had just happened.

Troy couldn't help smiling along with her; she was a sight.

Brown curls spilled on the grass below her, making a pillow for her to lay on. Her cheeks were flushed with the mix of the sudden coolness of the air, and the excitement. Gabriella's brown eyes sparkled with joy, making Troy believe that for a moment, the world was just him and her. Together.

Gabriella, panting hard, stared up into the blue orbs that met her own brown. They held her, mesmerized and she couldn't look away. It was like she was locked in a spell.

Behind them, the ball bounced on the pavement, letting them know that the prize they so envied was available. Neither of them heard it.

But all good things must come to an end, and sadly, this was one of them.

After what seemed like an eternity, Gabriella broke the intense gaze they shared.

"We should go inside...it looks like rain."

Troy nodded. "Yeah."

Both headed indoors, neither of them knowing what would happen next.

* * *

**A little shorter than I would've liked, but it's done. Yayy. I have the next chapter planned out perfectly, and I have a 3 day weekend so look for an update either of Monday or Tuesday. But...reviewreviewreview!!!!!! It would honestly mean a lot to me. I sincerly love hearing your thoughts on this, plus, I've never gotten more than like, 10 reviews for a chapter. So...maybe we can beat that?**

**hugs! Stary**


	5. Movies

**A/N: Hi. Read. Review. Enjoy. I hope you like this chapter. :) Also, thanks to C. for editing!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. **

* * *

The two headed indoors both thinking seperate yet alike thoughts.

Gabriella, replayed that moment in her head, wondering what it meant. They'd shared a moment, something that was common between the two of them. But the fact that she'd lingered under his deep gaze...did that mean anything?

She didn't know.

Troy had seen something in Gabriella's eyes, something that made him want to reach out to her: fear. Why fear? He didn't know.

But little did the two know, that the night that was to come would change their feelings about each other, and possibly change their lives.

Troy glanced through the curtains, at the sky. Sure enough, a light sprinkle of rain had already began, quickly falling harder.

He turned to smile at the brunette behind him. "Good thing we got in when we did."

Gabriella nodded, gently hugging herself. "Yeah..."

The two watched as the rain slowly turned heavier, making small pitter-patter sounds on the pavement. It was soothing, calming both their nerves, nerves that they didn't even know they had.

Troy turned, facing the beauty behind him. "So, do you want to watch a movie?"

She nodded, but her eyes were still gazing out the window, almost as if she was in a trance.

"Gabriella?"

She finally faced him. "Yes?"

Troy sighed, but patiently. "Want to watch a movie?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Troy and Gabriella sat curled up on the couch, on separate ends from each other. They had just began watching one of Gabriella's all time favorite movies. Surprisingly, Troy had never seen it before, so Gabriella was forcing him to watch it with her.

"Wait...so, you're telling me that this was the world's most popular movie musical," Troy asked, a simple grin on his face.

"Shh...just watch! You'll understand...eventually."

"All that I understand is that this is about two young lovers, who meet then must leave each other, and one is the most popular guy in school. They sing. They dance. And they are talking about their summer. What is there to understand?"

Gabriella giggled, keeping quiet. She would just let Troy find out on his own...which, would hopefully happen. Eventually.

It was like this was their song, in a way. Everytime Gabriella watched it, she couldn't help but think of them. It, after all in a way, was _their_ story.

They'd both met on school vacations, both tried to forget each other, and move on.

Then they went back to school to discover the surprise of their lives. They both went to the same school.

Coincidence? Fate? Quite possibly.

But every time Gabriella watched that movie...she began imagining something between her and Troy. Something more than they already had. And this time, with him next to her, she found herself liking it.

Shyly glancing at Troy, Gabriella wondered if he had the same thoughts that she had. He was gazing at the screen, an intense look upon his face.

"So Wildcat, are you liking the movie?"

He nodded. "It's sweet. But I have a question for you...does the guy remind you of me?"

Gabriella laughed, music to Troy's ears. "I don't know," she replied, giving him a playful shove. "Does anyone remind you of me?"

Troy tapped his fingers on his chin, pretending to think. "I don't know. The girl seems pretty shy."

Gabriella gave him a look that she'd perfected. "And I'm not?"

Troy shrugged innocently. "You've changed since coming here. When I met you on New Year's Eve, you were really afraid to get up there and sing. Now in rehearsals, you're so...open. We've performed in front of the entire school, and you were incredible."

She blushed, then looked down. "It was all because of you."

Looking away, Troy felt heat rise in his cheeks. "Aw, thank you."

"No Wildcat, I'm serious. You helped me so much that night, and on New Year's Eve. Even now, in rehearsals, I'm still not sure if I could do it on my own."

" No, Gabriella, I know you can. Because I believe in you."

Their eyes met for a split second, connecting them. But only for a moment, one precious moment.

A crack of thunder split the air, causing both of them to jump, Troy to laugh it off, and Gabriella to freeze.

A flash of lightening lit up the room, and Gabriella flinched.

"Hey, Gabriella, are you okay?"

He reached out to her, but she turned away, leaving Troy confused.

He realized that she was now hugging herself again, something that she only did when she was feeling insecure of afraid. He assumed now, it was because she was afraid. He just didn't know why.

"Hey....Gabriella, what's wrong?"

Another flash of lightning, combined with thunder filled the room. She wimpered.

"I'm afraid of thunderstorms..."

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here. Come here."

Troy reached out for her, and this time she didn't object. He pulled her close into her arms, and began to stroke her hair softly.

"Shhh."

Reaching for the remote, Troy turned up the volume, hoping to distract Gabriella, even if only for a moment. He watched as she grew calmer, and the storm faded into the distance.

* * *

**Sooo....thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing the last chapter. You rock! I really hope you enjoyed this one...click the button and tell me what you think!**


	6. Calls

**A/N: Thanks to the readers/reviewers! You rock! Major thanks to Moony0 for her help, for getting me through an awkward scene...thank you!!! This is a little, no actually more shorter than I wanted it to be. But as a birthday present to you, I'm updating!! Yay!! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

* * *

The two continued to watch the movie, which, thankfully, was distracting Gabriella from the raging storm outside. She'd calmed down enough to break free of Troy's hold, and was now sitting next to him on the couch. Troy had to admit, he was pretty disappointed, but if it meant that Gabriella was no longer afraid, he'd take it.

It was seven at night, and the storm was still bad, which was worrying Troy. The rain was coming down in sheets, and would make seeing the road difficult. He was sure that his truck would be okay - it could handle weather like this.

But it was getting home that he was concerned about.

Troy sat up, startling a calmed Gabriella.

"Troy," she asked, a concerned expression rising on her face, "What's wrong?"

Instantly, he felt horrible about worrying her. "Well... it's the storm I'm worried about. I don't want to scare you... but it's getting kind of bad."

Pausing the movie, she stood up from the couch to glance out the window.

Rain cascaded down from the sky, soaking the ground below. A small bolt of lightening streaked the sky, leaving light in its path. Thunder rumbled softly in the distance, bringing warning of the upcoming fury. And it was only going to get worse.

For a moment, Gabriella stood, frozen in front of the window, a frightened expression upon her face. But she snapped out of it as quickly as it came upon her.  
"Maybe we should call your dad. Just so we can see what to do."

Troy nodded, slightly fearing what his father's reaction would be when he told him that he couldn't get home. His father didn't want him to go over to Gabriella's; he really didn't like her that much. But Troy had no choice but to call.

Flipping open his cell phone, Troy quickly dialed his home phone, praying that his mother would pick up.

"Hello?"

Troy let out the breath he'd been holding, cursing his father for picking up the phone.

"Dad, the storm. I don't know if I'm going to be able to get home tonight. It's really bad outside, and I don't know how I would be able to get home. I'm sorry."

He waited for his father's reaction. It wasn't going to be pretty.

"Troy! I thought that we agreed that you could only go over to that girl's house if you were home by seven thirty! I expect you home by then!"

Troy was quiet, stunned. Never before had his father spoken to him like that. Harsh, very. But Troy just didn't understand why his dad didn't like Gabriella. She was polite, sweet, and the perfect student. Not to mention beautiful...

Snapping out of his thoughts, Troy heard his mother trying to reason with his dad.

"No Jack, I think we can trust him. Gabriella seems like a fine young lady, and she and Troy aren't even dating. Besides, the roads would be horrible right now."

"But the girl only lives three blocks away, Lucille. It would be reasonable to drive over and get him."

"Jack, don't you remember when we first fell in love? You can see that Troy really cares about Gabriella, so let him take care of her tonight. I promise everything will work out fine."

Troy could feel his father soften at the mention of those memories.

"Thanks, Mom."

"No problem, honey. Call us if there's anything we can do..."

He nodded, glad the awkward part was over. "Bye, Mom. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

As Troy hung up the phone, he noticed that Gabriella was looking at him with open eyes. "Can you stay?"

He nodded, thankful the answer was yes. He'd noticed that Gabriella had seemed tense as the storm grew closer, and was grateful that he would be there to help her through it, since her mother couldn't.

An awkward silence met the pause, and neither of them knew what to say, or do. Finally, Gabriella broke it.

"Well...I should go get your room ready. It's the guest room, and it's kind of connected to mine through the bathroom, so...."

He noded, as did she. "So.....my house is your house tonight. Um, I'll go get the guest room ready."

Troy nodded slowly. He almost couldn't wait to get the night over with...

Gabriella turned to leave, and Troy couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked.

Troy settled back onto the couch, looking around the Montez house. Even with the storm outside, it still managed to look cozy. Gabriella and her mother had really made this a home.

About five minutes later, Gabriella reappeared, looking pleased with herself. "The guest room is ready! But first, do you want to make some popcorn?"

He nodded, following her into the kitchen, ready for whatever the night had to bring to them. Neither knew that what was to come would make them rethink their feelings for each other, and help them grow closer...

* * *

**That is so awkward, and so horrible, and I'm so sorry, but thank you to Moony0 for putting up with my complaints, and me sending her stuff every 5 minutes. But I promise the next one will be better...but anyway. Review?? As a present to me?? (I don't want to be mean.)**

**By the way, sorry for my rambles, but if I get 10 reviews, I'll post the next one tomorrow night or Sunday!! So...review??**


	7. Let It Rain

**A/N: Yeahh, this is actually the first idea that I thought of when writing this story...cliche yes. Enjoy!! Thanks to C. for her idea!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. **

* * *

The sounds of the storm awoke a sleeping Gabriella. Her slumber hadn't been peaceful, the thunder had filled her dreams with nightmares as the lightning did with fear. The sound of water rushing down from the sky felt like it was crushing her, making Gabriella feel smaller than she'd ever felt before. The tiny brunette hugged herself, wanting to disappear, or at least go somewhere better, where the memories wouldn't haunt her. But Gabriella knew that it was no use. Only one thing could be done that would erase that terrible past. It was the one thing that could never happen.

A flash of lightening streaked across the darkly lit sky, taking with it all of Gabriella's traces of hope.

Once upon a time, Gabriella's father had died in a car accident. Though nine years had passed since the accident, she still couldn't erase the memories from her mind. She never could.

He died in a storm, similar to the one outside the house then. Closing her eyes, Gabriella could still see the wreck, horrible as it was. Thef amily was coming home from a dinner at a friend's house, trying to make their way home through the storm. The friend had asked them if they'd wanted to leave numerous times, but the always gracious Mr. Montez politely refused.

"No, it's okay. It's just a storm. I don't want it to cut into our time together."

Though the friend persisted in asking, Mr. Montez never wavered in his decision. "No, it's fine."

When the dinner was over, Gabriella and her parents left, ignoring the friend's requests for them to stay. On the way home, lightening struck the car, leaving it stalling. No one was hurt for the first minute, but then a car hit them. Gabriella's dad was the only one affected. Death. But for the rest of the family, Gabriella and her mother, there were just a few scrapes and bruises.

Gabriella never found it fair that he never lived. For the first year after he died, even the smallest things reminded her of him. The scent he used to smell like. His favorite movie that he would watch over and over. The necklace that he'd given to his wife the night he proposed. Everything.

But the thing that always reminded Gabriella of him, the thing that she never could get rid of her fear over? Storms.

More lightening flashed in the sky, the biggest streak that she'd seen that night. It was just like the one…she couldn't even bring herself to think of it. Just like the night….he died.

Thunder boomed following the lightening, shaking the house with its might. Gabriella hugged herself tighter, really wishing to disappear. Why did this always have to happen to her? Why did this always get in her way of living life?

The tears started rolling down her cheeks, tight sobs coming out of her mouth. The flashbacks of the past overwhelmed her, for a moment making her feel useless and alone. Her father was dead. Her mother was in New York. She was alone.

Then a thought crossed Gabriella's mind, making her feel a bit better. Troy. He was in the other room, just a few feet away from where Gabriella was sitting.

Trying to muffle the sobs that were still coming, Gabriella made her way into Troy's room for the night. Pressing her hands against her wet cheeks, she tried to mop them up.

"Troy?" Gabriella barely whispered the word, yet the figure moved, rolling over to see her. "Troy?"

"Gabriella," he murmured through the sleepy haze. "What's wrong?"

At that, Gabriella started crying again. She was trying not to…but it was so hard.

With hearing that, Troy sat up halfway, looking at her with a concerned expression. "Are you okay?"

Gabriella shook her head, not caring what she looked like. She just needed someone to comfort her, and someone that cared about her. And he was right here.

Troy motioned for her to come over and sit down, which she did. He put his arm around Gabriella, and just let her cry, no questions asked. When it seemed as if she was done, Troy got her to look into his eyes.

"Gabriella…I know you. What is wrong? And don't tell me 'nothing', because it's not. Please, tell me."

Gabriella gave a small sniff, and then poured the whole story to Troy. It felt nice to get it off of her chest, especially since it was something that she'd been keeping to herself for years. When she was done, Gabriella was silent, letting the whole thing soak into Troy's mind.

"Wow…Gabriella, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault. I just keep thinking that if we'd taken her advice, if we had left before we did, if we hit a red light…he would still be with me right now."

Silence filled the room, along with the pitter-patters of the rain drops.

Troy began to rub Gabriella's back in slow, soothing motions, letting her place her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but Gabriella. If that hadn't happened, you would have never come to East High, we never would have met, and East High would still be the same. Zeke wouldn't have admitted his baking love, Martha wouldn't have admitted her dancing love, and Sharpay and Ryan would still rule the drama club. Gabriella, things happen for a reason. Maybe this happened so you could change East High."

She was silent, thinking that maybe Troy was right. Maybe this did happen for a reason.

He hugged her closely. "Do you want to spend the night in here, if it would make you feel better?"

Gabriella nodded, still afraid to speak.

"Okay then."

Troy settled back into the position he was formerly in, and Gabriella snuggled closely next to him, laying her head on his chest. He began to slowly stroke her hair, marveling in its softness.

Gabriella shyly began to breathe again, wondering if this was merely a dream. It seemed too good to be true…and when she thought of the position she was in, her heart began to beat faster. Why did everyone seem to think that she was in love with him? She wasn't. The two were merely friends, nothing else.

Taylor, on their shopping trip yesterdat had tried her best to get Gabriella to spill her guts, though Gabriella never did.

Gabriella told Taylor that yes, she thought Troy was cute, and yes, the two were good friends, getting better as time went on.

That wasn't enough for Taylor.

"But do you like him?"

Gabriella hesitated after this question, not even sure enough to admit to herself.

"I don't know Tay."

"You have to," Taylor prodded on. "Come on. Do you get butterflies every time you think of him? When you're around him, does your heart beat faster?"

Gabriella nodded shyly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Taylor put a protective arm around her friend, ready to show her the steps of a crush.

"Gabriella. You like Troy, plain and simple. Why won't you just admit it?"

Gabriella merely shook her head, and quickly changed the subject to get her mind off of Troy.

But now, laying wrapped up in his arms, she still wasn't sure. The only thing that she was positive about was that Troy was the sweetest guy anyone could ever know. And it broke her heart to think of him with anyone else but her.

Gabriella shifted her position, turning so that she was facing Troy. It didn't bother her. And right then, she would give anything to stay where she was for once. In the arms of her prince charming.

"Gabriella?"

"Yes?"

"I promise that someday, I will get you to love thunderstorms."

* * *

**That is officially the longest chapter I've ever written. And, to also beat another record, I wrote it in an hour. I'm impressed. :D**

**I was unsure about this chapter when I wrote it, so can you please let me know what you think? I promise the two will be together soon!**


	8. Confusion

**A/N: I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter, that means a lot to me. :] Thanks to Laura for her help!!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. **

* * *

The morning sun cast soft shadows through the curtains, gently waking Troy. His eyes flickered open, and for a moment he wondered where he was. Then he remembered. The storm. The fight. Gabriella.

Looking down at the smiling beauty in his arms, Troy had to smile. Even in the middle of the night, teary eyed, she had still been beautiful. He was just thankful that he had been there for her. If he hadn't…what would have happened?

Taking a breath, Troy ran his fingers across her cheeks, trying to wipe up any stray tears that might have fallen. Her cheeks felt as smooth as silk, her body as delicate as porcelain. She was so beautiful....but if only she was his. The sunlight danced across her face, leaving Troy breathless.

What was she dreaming about, Troy wondered. Gabriella looked so peaceful, laying wrapped up in his arms. Almost as if she was hearing his thoughts, Gabriella turned to face Troy, still sleeping.

"Troy," she murmured. "Troy..."

He slipped his hand into hers, and raised it up against his face. The murmurs quickly gave way to a soft smile resting on the brunette's face, and she was quiet.

Her chest moved up and down and Troy was simply mesmerized.

For a moment Troy held her, watching her breathe and sleep. For a moment it seemed as if it was only the two of them in the world.

Then his phone rang. Of course.

Gabriella slowly stirred, her eyes flickering open, and searching the room. Finally, the brown orbs landed on Troy's face, where they remained.

"Troy," she sleepily whispered. "I'm sorry about last night..."

Troy just said nothing, holding her as he flipped open his phone, preparing to face the wrath of his father.

"Troy Alexander Bolton! Where have you been? It is ten thirty AM, and you still aren't home! I knew that girl was bad news....you get your butt back here right now!"

Upon hearing the anger in Mr. Bolton's voice, Gabriella sat up, shaking out her tangled curls.

Troy held up a single finger to hush her before she said anything.

"I'm sorry Dad, I'll be home in twenty minutes." And with that, he flipped the phone shut.

"I'm sorry..."

Gabriella stood up, and stretched. "I shouldn't have came in here in the middle of the night. I should just....go."

Turning, she grabbed a shirt off the hanger, and a pair of jeans. "I'm sorry....I'll see you later Troy."

With that, she left, quietly shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**Monday, on the rooftop garden**

A slight breeze ruffled Gabriella's hair, and she shivered in its presence. It was a beautiful day, and she would enjoy it. If only she could get the past weekend out of her mind.....

Guilt had followed her everywhere she went. Why did she leave him just sitting there, in her house? Why had she avoided his texts, reading them, but not replying?

Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself, wishing Troy was here. Then suddenly, there he was.

The tall figure stood, the sunlight reflecting in his eyes.

He spoke softly. "Hey."

"Hi."

Troy sat down beside her, the bench creaking underneath his weight.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella blurted. "I shouldn't have left like that. I guess I was just...."

"Sad," Troy finished.

She nodded. "Kind of."

Troy laid a protective arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a gentle hug. "Are you okay? I mean really?"

"Yeah. It's just....everytime I start to become happy, it just feels wrong. Because I survived and he didn't. It just dosen't seem fair to be living life without him."

"I know...my grandmother died when I was fifteen. I cried myself to sleep for a month, and even now, I still get sad when I think of her. But Gabriella, as cheesy as it sounds, you need to stop living in the past, and live in the now. You're here. At East High. You have friends that care so much about you. And Gabriella."

He lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes.

"You have me."

Their gazes locked into place, and for what seemed the millionth time, they leaned foward, and for once, Gabriella dared to close her eyes.

Then the warning bell rang.

Troy and Gabriella pulled apart, both silently cursing their timing. Why??

* * *

**After School**

The rest of the day passed by normally; Troy and Gabriella treated each other like the previous weekend, and that morning never happened.

Troy ate lunch with his basketball friends, and Gabriella ate with Taylor. They greeted each other warmly between classes, and played around during the Twinkle Town rehearsal.

But both of them wondered if there was something between them...and if there was, did they just imagine it? Or in Gabriella's case...was the cruel truth called fate finally being good to her, after all that time?

She didn't know.

Those were the thoughts floating around in her head as she climbed up the steps to enter Troy's house. She didn't know why she was here, but since Troy dropped by somewhat often, Gabriella felt that it was an open invitation to visit him freely.

Gabriella paused to knock, and a smiling Mrs. Bolton opened the door.

"Hi Gabriella. Troy is out in the backyard, you can just cut through the house. Make yourself at home."

Gabriella smiled. She could already hear the bouncing of the basketball.

"Kara, I'm really excited for Friday night. We're going to have an amazing time. So, I'll pick you up at seven, and then we can go out to eat? Great. I made reservations at the restaurant. Then we'll go see that new Amanda Bynes movie? Yeah, I can't wait either...."

Gabriella backed up, out of the yard. Who was Kara? Why was Troy taking her on...on a date? What about her?

* * *

**Gabriella's House, that night**

The petite brunette paced around her room, impatient. Why wouldn't Chad answer his phone?

"Hello?"

"Hey Chad, it's Gabriella. I was just wondering...what is Troy doing on Friday night?"

"Oh, that's easy. He's taking this new girl out to dinner and a movie."

Gabriella's stomach clinched. New girl?

"Um...do you know what her name is?"

"Katie...no, it's Kara."

"Oh. I....I'll talk to you later then."

"Bye."

* * *

**Tuesday Morning**

Troy Bolton was confused. Yesterday, everything was great between him and Gabriella. He was really thinking that she liked him...as more than a friend. Then today, she wouldn't even look at him, or talk to him.

He'd tried to get her attention so many ways, smiling at her in class, warmly greeting her in the halls, he'd even tried sneaking up on her balcony again. But nothing seemed to work.

When Troy smiled, Gabriella would simply look down, pretending to be interested in the worksheet Mrs. Darbus just handed out. When Troy greeted her in the halls, Gabriella wouldn't look at him. When Troy snuck up on the balcony, Gabriella wouldn't let him in.

It didn't matter that he had something he needed to talk to her about, everytime she heard him say that, she would just walk away silently.

The only times she would talk to him was at the Twinkle Town rehearsal...but they were in character. Opening night of the play was on Saturday...would she talk to him then?

* * *

**I'm sorry....I feel so mean right now!! All I can say is that I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll try to update on Valentine's Day! :D  
Review? Please? We just need eleven more, and then we're at 50! I know you guys can do it!**

**Hugs! .**


	9. Angel

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter! Only 3 more reviews to go until the 50 mark! Seriously, thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks to ****independentHSMFAN23** **for the idea that inspired this chapter! (The dress Gabriella wears is the one she wore in the finale of HSM1.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And if Twinkle Town existed, I wouldn't own that either. Haha, enjoy and happy Valentine's Day!!! (Wonder what Zac is going to do for Vanessa….)**

* * *

The sky looked as if it would open up at any given second, and pour. It had turned gray, just like Gabriella's mood.

Yes, she knew that it was the opening night of the play that she and Troy had worked so hard to take part in, but she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Tonight was supposed to be magical, and she was supposed to share it with him. Instead, there was a tiny hurt inside Gabriella that he had caused.

How could she be so dumb? Troy wasn't falling for her. He was too busy liking that 'Kara' person. But he had led her on….trying to kiss her countless times, smiling at her in Mrs. Darbus' homeroom, late night texting between them, and then the night of the storm. He had held her so close. Gabriella really thought it meant something. But maybe she was wrong.

As if her thoughts conjured him, there he was. Standing in front of her, a slight smile lining the corners of his face. Troy looked so innocent, so sweet. And all Gabriella wanted to do was to wrap her arms around her, and tell him her worries about tonight.

"Hey," Troy spoke. "Good luck tonight."

Gabriella nodded, not bothering to look into his eyes. "You too."

Troy opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by the stage manager rushing by. "Ten minutes people!"

Gabriella turned and walked away, but not before a soft "Break a leg Wildcat."

**Act 3, Scene 2**

"But Mr. Shain, she won't even talk to me! Not a single word. What did I do wrong?"

Gabriella took a deep breath. This was it. This was her moment.

The petite brunette stepped out on stage, the spotlight shining down upon her. As far as Troy could see, she was beautiful. Her brown curls glistened in the light, and her dark eyes seemed to dance in the moment. The red dress Gabriella wore seemed to hug her every curve, and fit her perfectly. She also wore bright red lipstick.

A hush fell over the audience as 'Minnie' entered the stage. After what seemed like forever, she spoke.

"I'll tell you what you did wrong. Sneaking around behind my back, whispering lies in front of my face? If that's what you call love, or what you call trust, it is wrong. So I don't care. Go and be with that girl. I don't care. "

Gabriella turned to go off the stage, her eyes suddenly stinging with tears. How could Troy do that to her? Not that it mattered. She didn't care anymore.

"Wait," Troy spoke with a sudden urgency, one that Gabriella could tell was true. "Minnie, please! We were never together! I promise you that! All the things I said and did, I can sincerely promise you that it is true!"

Gabriella looked him directly in the eye, something that she would've never done in real life.

"How do I know that for sure?"

"Because, would I do this to someone I care about?"

Troy leaned down, ready to proclaim his love by a kiss. But sure enough, a midget ran onstage, and kicked Troy right in the shin.

"OW! J'far!"

The midget let out an evil laugh and ran offstage. "J'far, get back here! We're not done yet!"

Gabriella let loose a small giggle. She couldn't help it; Troy just looked so funny in pain. But the giggles stopped as he looked her in the eye sincerely.

"Minnie…we were meant to be together."

She laced her hand through his, and kissed Troy on the cheek. "Forever."

The audience stood up, giving the play a standing ovation. But as much as Troy and Gabriella would've loved to treasure that moment, there was too much going on at that moment.

Tears stung the brim of Gabriella's eyes, and she knew that she had to get out of there. Backstage, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door, ready to face the pouring rain. Anything was better than this.

A cool wind pushed back her locks of hair, spraying rain in her face, but Gabriella didn't care. She was only headed to her mom's car.

"Wait, Gabriella."

Gabriella recognized that voice. She knew it better than anyone. But for once, she didn't stop because of it.

"Gabriella."

He sounded more desperate now, hurt.

Finally outside, she turned to face him. The baby blue eyes that had once mesmerized her now were gentle but hurting.

"What," she snapped, ready to stand up for herself.

"What did I do?" The hurt in her eyes was too much for Troy. More than anything, he wanted to throw his arms around Gabriella, and comfort her. But that wasn't going to happen. Not then.

"You led me on Troy. I sincerely thought you liked me. All those moments we shared, those times we almost kissed- was it just a game to you? Because it felt real to me."

She turned, ready to walk out of Troy's life forever. But it felt as if something was pulling her back. Something she couldn't explain.

"Gabriella, that was nothing. I promise you that. She is my cousin! She just moved to New Mexico, and my mom asked me to show her around. Gabriella, please."

The brunette turned, tears streaming down her face, mixing with the rain. She couldn't tell which was which. There she stood, her dark hair swiveling around her face, making her look like a sad, broken angel.

Troy took a small step toward her, and when Gabriella didn't protest, he gently cupped her face in his hand, and kissed her.

It was a slow, beautiful kiss. The kind that people wait all their life for, and sometimes never get.

Gabriella closed her eyes, and relished the moment. Finally, it came to an end. They stood; arms wrapped around each other.

A low rumble of thunder echoed softly in the distance, with lightening flashing. But this time Gabriella didn't care. She had gotten her happy ending.

* * *

**That wasn't the end, there is still a lot more to come! But yay, they are finally together! I hope that was romantic enough for Valentine's Day, and I hope you guys all have a happy day! Thanks for all your reviews last chapter! Be nice and review again...please? **

**Hugs! Stary :D**


	10. Finally

**A/N: I am so sorry for being so late on updating! I was planning on updating on Thursday, but I've been insanely busy with 3 papers due on one day, and things going on all day Saturday...and I'm sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for it! Also, thanks for your amazing reviews! I really love reading your thoughts about the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. Ohhh....except HSM3 the DVD!!! I am SO excited to finally see it again..I watched it Friday for the first time in months, and it was AMAZING and I _finally_ got my picture with the poster thing...long story. But I was completely mad that Troy didn't say I love you back to Gabriella. There was a part I thought he'd say it, and he didn't and I wanted to scream. But enough of my endless babbling....if anyone wants to continue this conversation, or rant, don't hesitate to PM me. **

* * *

Gabriella looked up into the heavens, thanking them for the moment she was sharing with Troy. It was perfect, a moment of pure amazement. Then, she reached up and softly kissed Troy again; something that surprised her. She was never this bold. But right then, Gabriella felt a rush of bravery, and instantly was glad she'd done it.

He smiled down upon her, and pulled her closer to him. And never in her life had anything felt more right. Gabriella just wanted to stay in that position forever, with Troy's strong arms wrapped around her, knowing that she was safe from harm. But she knew that she couldn't.

The stage door pushed open, and the two both turned to look. Jack Bolton walked toward his son, a somewhat proud expression on his face.

"Troy, great job tonight. You too Gabriella."

Troy nodded as a feeling of awkwardness settled upon him. Why did his dad have to interrupt just then? Why not in ten minutes?

Jack took a step away, almost as if he knew what he'd just interrupted. "Troy...your mom has the car ready. Say goodbye to Gabriella, then meet us in the car."

He disappeared inside, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone to face each other.

"I guess I'll see you later," Gabriella murmured, not meeting his eyes.

* * *

**Monday Morning**

"So what happened between you and Troy on Saturday? I just saw the two of you disappear after the show, and you never came back. So! Spill sister."

Gabriella blushed, and silently glanced down. "Nothing. We just talked."

Taylor didn't buy that. "No. When you called me on Sunday, you were dreamy and happy. Before the show you were depressed. Something happened. Now either you tell me, or I'm calling Chad."

Gabriella giggled, though she knew her friend was serious. "Nothing..."

"Okay, fine." Taylor whipped out a cell phone, and had her other hand on her hip. "I'm calling Chad..."

"Okay, okay fine! Gabriella cracked. She couldn't help it. "Anything but Chad!"

Taylor cast a disapproving glare at Gabriella. "Spill."

Blushing, Gabriella avoided the gaze, and softly whispered the words, speaking quickly. "Well, I went outside, and Troy followed me, and I told him to leave me alone. Then he kissed me, and his dad came out, and Troy left."

"Wait..." Taylor's eyes widened as she put together what Gabriella had just said. "So Troy kissed you?"

Gabriella nodded, not bothering to say that she'd kissed him back.

"So...are you two now a couple?"

Gabriella shrugged, blushing yet again. "See, that's the part where I get confused. We never officially got together or anything, but we kissed...and I wouldn't know because I haven't talked to Troy since Saturday."

"Gabriella. Did you just tell me what I think you told me? You haven't talked to him since Saturday. When he kissed you. You haven't talked to him or anything? Why not?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know...maybe because I thought it was too good to be true. Maybe because no guy has ever liked me before. So why start now?"

"He likes you. Trust me. I've never really known Troy before you came, but I've heard rumors. He's never had a girlfriend. Never been to a dance. I don't even think he's kissed a girl until now." Taylor paused, waiting for the words to sink in.

"But...why me?"

Taylor sighed. Why was her friend so clueless?

"Gabriella. Let me put it this way. He. Likes. You."

Gabriella sighed. It was obvious she wouldn't win this battle.

"Okay, so say he likes me. Now what?"

"You go to his house after school."

* * *

"Dude." Chad gripped his shaking friend's shoulder. "Calm down. You're putting a note in her locker, not commiting a felony. What's the big deal?"

Troy sighed, the note still in his hand. "I don't know. We haven't talked since Saturday."

"Then you're doing the right thing."

"I hope so."

* * *

A pale yellow slip of paper drifted out of the locker, gently floating on air. Curious as to what it was, Gabriella unfolded it.

_Gabriella,_

_Meet me on the rooftop at free period. I'll be waiting with a surprise._

_Troy_

The brunette leaned against the row of lockers, wondering. She wasn't afraid anymore...just slightly nervous.

* * *

**Free Period**

Up at the rooftop garden, Troy played nervously with the strings of his sweatshirt. Each minute that passed brought the question closer. Even though Troy knew that he was doing the right thing, he still couldn't shake the nervous feeling.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Troy could see a figure coming up the stairs. Taking a deep breath, he slowly let it out. He had to do this.

Gabriella emerged from the stairwell, into the sunlight, making her look even more beautiful than she already was. Her brunette curls fell in soft waves to her shoulders, and her dark eyes danced in the sunlight. Troy was mesmerized.

"Hey," he spoke, taking a small step toward her.

"Hi," Gabriella responded quietly, remembering all that had happened between them the past couple of weeks.

"So here's the thing."

Troy took her hand, and led her to the bench, where they both sat.

"Gabriella, I've liked you ever since I met you, and I think you're beautiful."

He paused, letting that sink into her mind. "But what I'm trying to say is...would I have the honor of you being my girlfriend?"

Troy watched as Gabriella's eyes widened, and her lips formed a smile. She looked the happiest that Troy had ever seen her.

"Yes."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Because...I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me on Saturday. I know that Valentine's Day happened a month ago, but I feel bad that I didn't do anything special for you then. I made reservations, and I'll pick you up at seven?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yes."

Troy nodded, a huge smile spreading across his face. "Good...because I have another surprise for you there."

* * *

**And there it is! I hope you enjoy...leave reviews...and ideas. Sorry for my insanely long A/N...**


	11. T

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter, thank you so much to Raye for editing!! You rock!!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing......**

**

* * *

**"Gabriella. Stop freaking out. Tonight is going to be amazing, you and Troy are finally a couple, and he likes you. Relax. You're going to have the time of your life."

Even as Taylor said this, her friend still wouldn't budge from her spot on the bed.

"Why are you being so difficult? You're worrying over nothing. I mean, this is Troy we're talking about. Troy. Your boyfriend. The guy that helped you transform East High. You trust him. So what's wrong?"

The brunette sighed, hugging a pillow to her chest. "I don't know. I'm nervous, that's all."

"Well, you'd better pull yourself together. Troy's going to be here soon, and you're still in your sweats."

A glance at the clock did the trick. Gabriella jumped up, suddenly realizing how far from being ready she was.

"Tay...could you do my hair?"

* * *

A few blocks away, Troy Bolton was going through the same issue. He looked up from buttoning up his tux, trying to find support from his best friend.

"Chad...what if she dosen't like it? What if it's moving too fast? We haven't even been together for a week, and this is only our first date. What if Gabriella..."

"Troy." Chad held up his hand to quiet his friend. "You seemed to know more about this than I did at the jewelry store."

Sighing, Troy picked up the glittering necklace. "I don't know. Maybe I should save it until our second date....or for next year."

"No. She's going to love it. And you know how I can tell? Dude, I may not know much about romance, but I know that Gabriella adores you."

"Thanks man. But listen. Don't do anything stupid tonight, like call my cell phone. If you need anything, try calling Zeke or Jason first, okay?"

Chad nodded. "Yeah, sure. Good luck tonight."

Troy took a deep breath before stepping outside. "I'll need it."

* * *

**The Montez Home**

Taylor was putting the finishing touches of the curls piled upon Gabriella's head, as the doorbell rang.

Gabriella jumped up; the nerves that Taylor had worked so hard to soothe had suddenly came back to her.

"Taylor, I'm not sure if I can do this. I don't think I'm ready. I've never been on a date before, and..."

"Neither has Troy," Taylor reminded her. "Gabriella, I promise you that if you'll quit worrying, you'll be fine. Now let's go. He's here."

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella stood up and started to head downstairs.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something?"

Gabriella turned; her eyes starting to light up again.

"Good luck."

* * *

Downstairs, Troy was finishing a somewhat awkward conversation with Gabriella's mother, and was eager for a glimpse of his date for the evening.

"Gabriella? Are you ready yet?"

"I'm coming!"

Finally she appeared. Gabriella moved slowly down the stairs, almost as if she was unsure of herself. Her brown eyes lit up instantly as she caught sight of Troy looking handsome in his tux.

Troy's breath caught as he gazed at the brown haired beauty in front of him. How did he get so lucky...

He cleared his throat as Gabriella took her place alongside him, and her mother looked expectantly at him.

"I'll have her home at ten."

* * *

The car ride to the resteraunt was a little awkward, as first dates always are. Both sat, Gabriella gazing out the window, too nervous to make conversations with each other. Neither could deny the butterflies dancing in their bellies. There were a few snippets of talking, here and there, but nothing big.

Needless to say, the couple was relieved when they reached their destination.

Gabriella's eyes widened as she viewed the resteraunt. "Troy...this place...you didn't have to do this...."

Troy slowly reached for her hand, and grasped it in his own. "I wanted to make up Valentine's Day for you. I've always wanted to take a girl here."

Gabriella smiled up at him. "Thank you for choosing me."

The waitress arrived at their table. "So what can I get for you?"

"I'll have a steak, and my girlfriend will have a bowl of pasta."

As Troy spoke those words, Gabriella couldn't help but feel a small tingle of excitement. _Girlfriend. _She had never before been called that before, and especially not have someone say that happily. It was amazing how much her life had changed in a small amount of time.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, considering the two knew each other quite well by then. They talked about random things, the play, and more importantly, themselves.

By the time that subject had come up, they were halfway done with their dinner, and feeling at ease with themselves.

The conversation had reached a lull, and for some reason Gabriella found herself asking the question that had been haunting her since New Year's Eve.

"Why me Troy? You could have any girl in the school, and you chose me. Why?"

Troy looked up, his eyes suddenly meeting hers, staring into hers. "You were the first to see the real me. Not the basketball guy. Not the 'popular hottie guy.' Gabriella, you saw me for me. No one has ever done that before. But you did."

He reached for her hand across the table, and took in a small breath.

"Can you come here? I kind of have something I want to give you..."

Gabriella obeyed his wishes, and Troy pushed back her hair. "Close your eyes..."

Once again, Gabriella obeyed, jumping as she felt the cold metal against her skin.

"You can open them now."

The brunette looked down to find a tiny 'T' shaped necklace hanging around her neck. She was breathless. No guy had ever done anything like this for her before. No guy but Troy would give her that sweet of a gift.

"Really," she asked, her voice rising a notch higher than normal. "T for Troy?"

"Well....yeah." Troy looked down, embarrassed. "I figured since we're going out now, you could wear that. Since my heart belongs to you and all..."

Gabriella touched the necklace, smiling at the way it looked on her.

"I love it Wildcat. Thank you."

She looked up, ready to kiss him in return for the beautiful gift. But before their lips could meet, the ringing of a phone interrupted them.

"Hello? Chad? What?! You locked yourself out of your house? Again?! Wait....my house! Why were you at my house....oh. Waiting for me to come home. Yeah, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

He hung up the phone, shaking his head in disbelief. "I cannot believe that. Chad just locked himself out of the house. My house."

Gabriella was puzzled. "And why would he do that?"

"Apparently he was waiting for me to come home. Anyway, I'm sorry, but we're going to have to cut this short. So...I'll see you on Monday?"

Gabriella nodded. "Monday."

* * *

**Okay, that was somewhat cheesy. But I liked it. I loved the 'T' necklace in the HSM movies, and I wanted to incorporate that into my story somehow. So I hope you liked it! And by the way, (I'm not trying to be mean, and if I am, I'm sincerely sorry) but the last chapter only got 5 reviews, and I know you guys can do better than that. If everyone with this story on alert reviewed, there would be at least 35 reviews for this chapter. Maybe for some, that's not a lot, but for me it would be amazing. I love you guys, and I'm not trying to be mean. **

**. **


	12. I Couldn't Sleep

**A/N: Hi...thanks to Laura for helping me!! And thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing........**

* * *

"Gabriella."

The noise came from outside, waking Gabriella from her peaceful slumber. She slightly stirred before convincing herself that it was merely a dream, nothing more.

"Gabriella."

That voice sounded so familiar, so real. But who would be out on her balcony at this hour? What time was it anyway?

12:00. The bright blue letters stared her in the face, forcing her to blink back sleep. Midnight. The time when magical things are supposed to happen.

Gabriella heard the noise again, and rose from her bed. She could faintly make out a figure out on the grass...but who was it?

The mysterious person, noticing that she was now awake began to climb up her tree. Of course. Troy.

"Wildcat, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night," Gabriella called down to him in a hushed tone, frantically trying to smooth back the frizzy mess she called hair.

"I couldn't sleep without seeing you one more time. It's not everyday that you are lucky enough to kiss the most beautiful girl in school."

Gabriella looked down at herself, blushing at the kindness of his words. She would hardly call herself beautiful; after all, she was wearing a tank top and shorts. Her hair was a mess. But if Troy thought she was beautiful...

"Besides, I felt like I didn't say a proper goodnight, with Chad interrupting and all. By the way, I will talk to him about that, I promise."

He was on her balcony now, standing only a few feet away from her. It felt like such a dream; the twinkling of the stars above them, the way Troy looked in the moonlight, how he thought she was beautiful...

"It looks amazing on you."

For a moment, Gabriella didn't know what he meant. But suddenly she remembered the necklace.

"Thank you," she whispered, reaching down to touch the cool silver. As she did so, the moonlight shone down on a single red jewel, making it sparkle.

"What's this?"

"It stands for various things. For East High, the Wildcats, and basketball. The place where our paths crossed, and we changed. But it also stands for love."

He continued, looking nervous. "So, I'm hoping that you will wear the necklace as long as we are together. I hope it reminds you of me, everything we've done together, and everything that we will do in the future."

For a moment, Gabriella was rendered speechless. Troy saw this, and took her hand. "You don't have to say anything. The look on your face is enough."

The two stood together on the balcony for what seemed like hours, watching the stars and talking. But as much as Gabriella hated to admit it, they both know that Troy had to leave.

'So Wildcat...think you can sleep now?" She smiled, making her look even more angelic than before.

"Yes Gabriella, I think I'll be fine."

* * *

Monday Morning

"Chad, how could you do that to me?"

Troy's friend looked slightly confused. "Do what?"

"You know what I mean. Lock yourself out of the house-more specifically, my house!? Then call me?"

Chad looked hurt. "I just wanted to go get a cheeseburger...I didn't know your parents would leave."

"Well they did..."

You could tell Chad was sorry by the look on his face.

"Well...did you give her the necklace?"

Troy nodded, glad for a change in the subject. "She loved it. Chad, it looks so amazing on her...and the way her face lit up when I handed it to her...I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"Yeah well don't let that distract you from basketball. Even though the season's over, we still have that camp to go to this summer."

Troy groaned. He'd completely forgotten about that. He had been planning on spending every free minute with Gabriella. It was, after all, her first summer in one place in ten years.

"About that...do we have to go?"

* * *

"And then he pulled out this! Taylor, it was perfect! I don't see what I was so worried about..."

"Let me see!" Taylor rushed forward, giving the necklace a once-over. "Oh my gosh Gabriella, it's beautiful...I never knew that Troy was such a great boyfriend!"

'Yeah, well there's a lot of things about me that you don't know."

Troy stepped out from behind Taylor, and wrapped his protective arms around his girlfriend. "Good morning Gabriella...I haven't seen you all day."

Gabriella looked up at her boyfriend, the dark curls falling as she tipped her head to see him.

'Hi Troy."

"And how are you this fine morning?"

Gabriella giggled. "Wondering how on Earth I got so lucky."

Taylor rolled her eyes and pretended to gag. "You would think I'd be used to this," she said, referring to her mother and new stepfather. "But it's still gross."

Chad nodded in agreement. "I'm with you. Let's go somewhere...they aren't. I'll see you at basketball practice Troy!"

With that they left, leaving the new couple to themselves.

"I can't believe it's almost summer."

Troy nodded. "It seems like we just met, auditoned for the musical, and now it's over. And here we are, a couple. It's spring, and soon it will be summer, and I'm off to basketball camp."

"And I'm off doing...whatever."

Troy took her hands. "We'll make it work. Camp's only for 2 weeks, then we have the entire summer to hang out."

Gabriella looked up at him. "But promise me it will be a summer to remember. Because after all that's happened, it's just something I need. A real summer."

* * *

**And I think that was the last junior schoolyear chapter. The next chapter will take place in the summer, though I'm not sure if it will be before/during/after basketball camp. And if you have any ideas, please don't hesitate to send them in! **


	13. Dear Gabriella

**A/N: Heyy. Did you see the AMAZING Zanessa picture that hit the internet? Of Vanessa looking like Sleeping Beauty, and Zac looking like her prince? If you haven't, go look. It is incredible.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. Nada. Zero.**

* * *

The summer days seemed to pass slowly during basketball camp. It had only been one single week since Troy had seen Gabriella, and already he found himself missing her. His teammates could see it too, so it was useless for Troy to try and hide it.

Everywhere he was, anything he did, everything reminded him of her. If he shot a basket, he'd picture Gabriella cheering for him. If he ate popcorn, he'd think of her joke about knowing the inventor of popcorn. No matter what he did, the image of Gabriella would pop up in his head.

It was useless.

Troy was in love.

There was no denying it. The couple had been dating for three and a half months now, but they were inseparable. It was practically impossible for Troy to go to basketball camp.

"Dude."

Troy jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Are you _still _thinking about her? The first two days I would understand, but Troy. It's been a week. Don't you think it's getting old?"

Troy turned to face him.

"We're at basketball camp. Remember? Basketball? Your favorite thing? It's two weeks of nothing but basketball. Listen. You used to beg to go to this camp when you were a kid. Now you're here. You're supposed to be having the time of your life, instead of moping about some...girl."

Troy sighed. He knew his friend was right.

"So what do you say that we get out there and shoot some hoops?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah, sure. At this point, I'm up for anything."

* * *

Somewhere far away in Alberqurque, Gabriella unfortunately had the same problem. It probably didn't help that her room was decorated with pictures of him, of them, all over.

She'd just woken up, hair frizzy and messy, and somewhat in a daze. Gabriella hadn't gotten much sleep that night. She tossed and turned the entire night, with images flooding her head. Of him.

Of Troy.

Even though it had just been a week, she missed him so insanely much. Gabriella would have given anything to throw herself into his arms, and kiss him once again.

Too bad she had to wait another week.

Gabriella already had the reunion planned out: she would meet him at the airport, then they would go to Gabriella's, and share a welcome home dinner along with Troy's parents.

She fingered the necklace hanging down from her neck, marveling in amazement. How was it that she had gotten so lucky? What did she do to deserve everything that she was getting? What had really happened that night on New Year's Eve?

Her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. For a second her heart sped up, thinking it was him. Troy.

Then she remembered- no phones at basketball camp. No contact with the outside world. Except of course, old fashioned letters. But honestly, Gabriella really didn't think that Troy would be the letter-sending kind.

The phone continued to ring, once again erasing hope from Gabriella's mind.

Oh right. The phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Taylor. I was wondering if you wanted to have a girl's day out today. You know, since it could be our only chance this summer."

Gabriella hesitated, unsure of what to say. She wanted to say yes, but a part of her was holding back, wanting to stay.

"Um...I'm not sure."

"Gabriella. If you are just going to sit at home all day and think about Troy, then I will come over there, and literally drag you out if I have to."

Gabriella giggled, though she knew that her friend was serious.

"Fine...I'll go with you today."

"Good girl. I'll come over at one. We can start then."

* * *

Back at basketball camp, Troy had just finished an intense game with his dad.

He bent over, breathing hard.

"Hey Troy, good game today." Jack Bolton slapped his son on the back.

"Thanks. You too." Troy turned to grab a water bottle, and drank it down.

"But listen Troy. I just wanted to say how proud I am of you this year. You won the basketball championships, had your best season yet, and now you're really stepping up your game here at camp."

Troy nodded, not really listening to his dad.

"College scouts are going to start appearing at the games next year, and even though we've already decided where you're going to college, you're still going to need to play your hardest. There are scholarships that you can win. This year, you're going to be needing to focus on basketball and your grades, and not let anything get in your way. Do you understand me?"

"Yes dad."

"I know that Gabriella is your first girlfriend, and I understand that, but you need to start paying more attention to basketball. This is your future Troy, and it's calling loud and clear. Gabriella isn't."

"I get it dad."

"That's my boy. Go shower up, and I'll see you in half an hour."

* * *

**Basketball Camp, 2 AM**

Troy tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't get that conversation with his dad out of his head. He wasn't ready for senior year, he wasn't ready for his last season of basketball as a Wildcat.

He wasn't ready to say goodbye.

At that moment, Troy missed Gabriella more than ever. She was the only one that could calm him down about his worries, and make him forget them. Troy desperately needed to talk to her, he couldn't wait another week.

Glancing around the cabin, Troy spotted a notebook. Perfect.

Grabbing a pencil, Troy began penning a letter to his girlfriend. Gabriella.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_It's two in the morning, and I can't fall asleep. I keep thinking about how difficult the next year, senior year will be. The difficulties of choosing the right colleges, the last Wildcat basketball game. Saying goodbye. I honestly can't believe it's really going to be here. Ever since New Year's, my life seems so much different. You're right, it really does feel like kindergarten. Basketball camp is fun, but as much as I hate to admit it, I miss you. I miss seeing you everyday. I miss hearing your laugh. I miss talking to you. In a week, we'll be back together, but I don't know if I can wait that long. I can't stop thinking about you. So...I just wanted to say I miss you._

_Troy_

_

* * *

_

**Yeahh. Sorry it took so long to update. I'm on break now, yay! So there will be plenty of updates this week. :)**

**Next chapter will be the long-awaited reunion, and Gabriella reading the letter. But in the meantime, when you wait, why not review??**

**Haha. Hugs! Stary**


	14. Reunion

**A/N: Did you guys not like the last chapter? I got a lot of hits, but only 3 reviews. What was wrong?**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. I'm going to try and include all the things from the HSM movies, like the T necklace, and the tree house, and Sharpay's pink car and doggy. It's just not going to appear like it did in the movie, though it will still be here. **

* * *

"Gabriella!"

The call came from downstairs, awakening Gabriella from her dreams.

The brunette rolled over, trying to ignore her mother.

"Gabriella!"

But her mother's persistant calls wouldn't stop. Finally Gabriella had enough.

"What?"

"Come here, there's a surprise for you on the table!"

Letting out a small groan, Gabriella sleepily made her way downstairs to look for the surprise.

Downstairs, her mother was waiting for her; a small envelope in her hand.

"It's from Troy."

A grin escaped from Gabriella's lips, and she grabbed the letter from her mother, and ran back upstairs, flopping on her bed.

She eagerly opened the envelope, not bothering to take a moment to pause about why he wrote her. She was too excited.

What she read when she opened the letter made her heart stop.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_It's two in the morning, and I can't fall asleep. I keep thinking about how difficult the next year, senior year will be. The difficulties of choosing the right colleges, the last Wildcat basketball game. Saying goodbye. I honestly can't believe it's really going to be here. Ever since New Year's, my life seems so much different. You're right, it really does feel like kindergarten. Basketball camp is fun, but as much as I hate to admit it, I miss you. I miss seeing you everyday. I miss hearing your laugh. I miss talking to you. In a week, we'll be back together, but I don't know if I can wait that long. I can't stop thinking about you. So...I just wanted to say I miss you._

_Troy_

Gabriella smiled. That was just like Troy, always thinking of her instead of focusing on the things in front of him. But...she had to admit, she didn't know of his worries until now. It did make so much sense; everytime she started to talk about life after East High, he would become quiet, and change the subject. Now she knew why.

Troy was coming back in a day. She was going to have to talk to him about this.

* * *

**The Alberqurque Airport, the following afternoon**

As soon as the plane touched down, Troy was out of his seat and into the asle, trying to make his way out of the plane. He couldn't wait to see Gabriella again, she was supposed to be here to greet him. Even though it had only been two weeks, he felt as if it had been two years.

"Calm down."

Chad laid a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You'll see her soon enough."

Troy shook his head. Soon enough wasn't soon enough for him. He wanted to see her smiling face, kiss her gently on the lips, and hear her sweet voice once again.

"Troy!"

He apparently missed her _so _much that he was imagining her voice.

"Troy!"

There it was again. Now Troy could see a brunette, waving her arms as if she was trying to get his attention.

"Troy!"

He blinked. The brunette...she looked familiar. And she was wearing a T necklace around her neck.

Gabriella.

He was home again.

Troy took off sprinting toward her open arms, leaving Chad in the distance. He embraced Gabriella into his arms, savoring every moment he had with her. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent he missed the most. Of Gabriella.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Wildcat."

Wildcat. It seemed like forever since he'd been called that nickname. Troy pulled her towards him once again, and passionately kissed her on the lips, something he'd been wanting ever since he'd left.

"Ahem. Don't I get a hug too?"

Mrs. Bolton stood behind him, hands on her hips, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Oh. Hi Mom!"

"Sure. Now let's go get your luggage."

Twenty minutes later, the group stood outside, waiting to climb into the Bolton's station wagon. Once they got in, it was tightly packed, but Troy and Gabriella didn't mind. They were having their own private conversation.

"So how was life without me?"

Gabriella sighed, looking up into her boyfriend's eyes. "Boring. Nothing was the same. And life without me?"

Troy smiled, pecking her on the cheek. "My personal tourtue chamber. It was so hard to have even one day without talking to you."

"Aww. I feel special now."

"You should." Now Troy reached to tickle her, and Gabriella let out a tiny shriek.

"Yeah, you two lovebirds! Stop kissing or whatever you're doing, and get out! We're here!"

* * *

**Iam so sorry about this chapter being so short, but I promise I'll update on either Saturday or Sunday this week with a much longer chapter. By the way, is there any way I can make this story better, or ideas you have? **

**Stary**


	15. The Dinner

**"A/N: Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed the last chapter! I hope you like this one! And to watch your mouth, I am not going to stop writing this story! I'll keep writing, if you guys keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the brilliant idea for Troy's treehouse. Which sadly, belongs to Disney.**

**

* * *

**

It was 6:00, which meant that dinner with the Boltons, Ms. Montez, and Chad had been going on for only ten minutes, and already Troy and Gabriella were bored. It seemed as if all everyone wanted to talk about was basketball camp. How it was, what they did during it, and if they would go back again next year.

Troy, of course already knew the answers, and didn't feel like talking about it. He had been there for two weeks, and was sick of it. All he wanted to do was to erase the world around him, and talk to Gabriella. It felt as if he hadn't seen her in forever.

Gabriella, on the other hand, was fascinated by the talk of basketball camp. It felt as if she was given a peek into Troy's world; a part where she didn't fit in. That was, she was fascinated until they began to speak about her.

"So Gabriella, we heard that you are a shoo-in for Stanford next year. Do you want to tell us about it? What are you planning to major in?"

Trying to sink down in her seat, Gabriella squirmed. It wasn't that she wasn't looking forward to college, she was. It was just that she had only moved to New Mexico a few months ago. And she wasn't ready to leave the one place that felt like home for something new. And then there was Troy. They had only started dating a few months ago, and she didn't want to ruin that by going off to college in a year.

"Yes, I am going to apply. And if I get in, I am thinking of majoring in either nursing, or teaching."

The three parents all began talking about how wonderful it would be if Gabriella got into Stanford, or how wonderful it would be if she was a teacher. They completely ignored Troy and Gabriella, but included Chad in their conversation; who now was speaking eagerly about basketball. Again.

As Gabriella glanced down at her half full plate, she felt her phone vibrate, and eagerly opened up the text message. It was from Troy, who was talking about how bored he was.

She gave him a amused look, while texting back, asking if he really wanted to do this. There were good chances they could get caught.

Troy smiled over at her, mouthing for her not to worry. The parents were too intrigued in their own world.

The two continued to text under the table, not worrying about the adults.

"Troy, would you like some more salad?"

Troy didn't notice the question. He was too busy asking Gabriella if she wanted to see a movie the next day.

"Troy? What are you doing under there?"

Troy's head snapped up, and on instinct, he hid the phone.

"Nothing."

But Mrs. Bolton knew her son too well.

"Are you texting?"

"No."

"Troy...give me the phone."

Troy handed it over, mouthing an apology to Gabriella, who was trying not to laugh.

"You can get this back after the guests have left."

* * *

After dinner, the adults and Chad were still talking, with no sign of slowing down anytime soon. Troy had enough. He was bored, phoneless, and tortured by not being able to talk to his girlfriend.

"Mom? Can Gabriella and I go outside, and get some air? It's getting hot in here."

Mrs. Bolton nodded. "Sure sweetie."

Pushing back his chair, Troy nodded to Gabriella that this was their time to escape. She followed his lead.

"Thank you so much for the meal, Mr and Mrs. Bolton. I enjoyed it."

"No problem sweetie. I hope you'll come back soon."

Gabriella smiled at Troy's parents, then turned to her own mother. "I'll be outside with Troy if you need me. Come get me when it's time to go."

The couple turned, and exited quickly.

"Wow...you have a way with parents."

Gabriella smiled at him. "It comes naturally, I guess."

Troy took her hand. "Come here. I want to show you something." He led her up to his treehouse.

Once they were up, she looked around in awe. "This is so cool Wildcat."

Troy nodded, glad she liked it. "My dad and I built it when I was seven. You're the first person besides my mom to be up here."

Gabriella smiled at him, looking beautiful in the moonlight. "Well then thank you for letting me up here. It means a lot."

Troy took her hand, and led her to a spot that was perfect for the two of them to sit.

"I really did miss you."

Gabriella smiled at him, resisting the urge to kiss him.

"I could tell by your letter. Thanks for writing me, by the way."

Troy looked down, slightly embarrassed. "So you did end up getting that."

"What do you expect? When you send a letter, it's bound to get to the recipient sometime. It just happened to get to me yesterday."

When Troy didn't respond, she continued.

"Are you okay Troy? You look a little sad."

Troy's head snapped up, and once again, he refused to meet Gabriella's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, your letter made it sound like you were upset."

He nodded. "It's just...I didn't know you wanted to go to Stanford, that's all. You knew that I was going to go to U of A, and you didn't tell me that you picked a college that was a thousand miles away."

A pang of guilt hit Gabriella. She had done that...hadn't she?

"I'm not even sure if I am going to go there. It's just that my mom and I have been talking about it since I was little, and when I was sad, I would just think of Stanford, and how happy I would be there, and now...I don't want to leave New Mexico. I just got here Troy."

Her boyfriend nodded. "I get it. Before you came, I was excited about going to college with Chad. And now...I want a little more time in high school. I can't believe that we're going to be seniors next year."

"Me either...hey Troy?"

"Yes?"

She hesitated, unsure if she should tell him.

"Gabriella? It's time to go!"

The brunette sighed, unwillingly getting up from her cozy spot next to Troy.

"I'll see you later."

* * *

**And there you go! The next chapter, which is longer than the last one. I'll do my best to update this week, and reviews would be much appreciated, along with ideas!**


	16. Conversations

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed the last chapter! I hope you like this one! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing. Thanks to Laura for her help!**

* * *

A pang of guilt hit Gabriella as she remembered the other night. Troy had been such a sweetheart to her, not complaining or getting mad when she'd told him about Stanford. Sure, he'd been slightly upset. But that was understandable. But this….Gabriella wasn't so sure.

When they went off to college in a year, a thousand miles would lay between them. And no matter how hard they tried, how hard they worked, Gabriella still wasn't sure if their relationship, if they would work out.

And she knew Troy wouldn't be happy to hear that.

But as much as she hated to admit it, she didn't do long distance relationships. She'd never done them. Because she moved around so much when she was young, it was too hard for her to keep in contact with her friends. There would be too much in the change of addresses, and soon the goodbyes got old. Gabriella couldn't deal with it all, the pressures of moving on and away from East High. Especially not then. She had just gotten there. She wasn't ready to wave goodbye. That all could wait, along with her worries about her relationship with Troy.

* * *

Troy aimlessly wandered around his backyard, finally deciding to climb up to his treehouse. Gabriella had been acting so strange recently...Troy wondered what was up. She had always been a bad liar.

Settling on the treehouse floor, his legs swinging over open air, he came to a conclusion. If something was bothering her, she would tell him...right? Or, like Stanford, he would find out eventually.

He wasn't going to worry about it.

At least that was what he thought for about ten seconds....then decided it wasn't the best idea. What if Gabriella was hiding something important?

Sighing, he headed down from the treehouse. He was going to find out the truth, once and for all.

* * *

Over at Gabriella's, the brunette was having a heart to heart talk with her best friend.

"Taylor I don't know...I shouldn't tell him. He's already having a hard enough time realizing that we're going to separate colleges. Besides, I don't even know. It could turn out that I was completely wrong."

"Gabriella. If you think that your relationship might not work out, you need to tell him, so the two of you can work on fixing the problem before it even begins."

Gabriella groaned. "Tay, you do realize that you sound like one of those consolers right?"

"And you do realize that I don't care. Gabriella. Tell him."

Gabriella sighed, throwing herself onto her bed only to be surrounded by pillows. "Maybe...why does it even matter?"

"Because. It just does."

Biting her lip, Gabriella thought for a moment. "Didn't you come over so we could do the chemistry homework?"

Taylor sighed, knowing that she'd been defeated. "Let's get started."

The two had pulled open the books, and started discussing the homework assignment, when a knock sounded on the balcony door.

Gabriella hopped off her bed to answer it, slightly smiling. It was Troy. Who else had the guts to climb the scary looking tree outside her window? And who else was willing to face her mother when she wasn't home? And even though she knew that Taylor would be pressing her to tell Troy her thoughts, Gabriella was glad to see him.

"Hey."

"Hey. Nice of you to drop by."

Troy smiled sheepishly. It was kind of random.

"I felt like I hadn't talked to you in awhile. Ever since that night at my house, you've been kind of...avoiding me?"

He said that last sentence as a question, even though it wasn't meant to be one. Troy knew Gabriella well enough by now to know that when she avoided someone, it was on purpose.

Gabriella blushed, looking down at the hard wood floor. She had done that, even though she didn't mean to...didn't she?

"Yeah...sorry about that. But anyway, come in. Taylor's here, and we're studying chemistry."

Great. Troy tried not to frown. After all he liked Taylor, but it was just that sometimes she seemed a little skeptical of him.

But he didn't need to worry. After seeing Troy enter the room, Taylor got up.

"It's okay Troy, we just finished the chemistry homework, didn't we Gabriella?" Her friend gave her a slight look as she tried to quickly exit the room, trying to ignore the definite glare that Gabriella was sending her way.

She backed out of the room, catching Gabriella's eyes, and the death glare. Call me, Taylor mouthed.

Gabriella shook her head. Taylor was unbelievable.

Now that she was gone though, Troy felt a little freer. He didn't have to keep up a false pretense without her around. He could get right to the point.

"So. What's been going on with you recently?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Nothing."

Troy noticed that she didn't look him right in the eye.

"Really Gabriella, what's wrong?"

She didn't respond, only sitting on her bed once again.

"Honestly Gabriella, I know you. When you act like this, something is wrong. And I'm not leaving here until you tell me. Okay?"

Looking at her boyfriend, Gabriella had to smile. With his puppy dog eyes and cute smile, he made her heart melt. How could she stand to possibly break his?

"Troy...it's really nothing. I'm just a little worried about what's going to happen when I leave for Stanford, that's all."

Troy smiled, taking her hand in his. "Honestly Gabriella, nothing is going to happen. We'll just be in separate states, but nothing's going to change. I'll still be yours, and you'll still be mine. I promise that."

Gabriella tried to smile, but it wasn't working.

"We'll have a long distance relationship though."

Troy was confused. "So? We have holidays and breaks, and summer. Not to mention all of next year."

"I can't do those Troy. I've never been able to do them. They're just...too painful."

Troy knew that she'd been hurt moving around all those times, but he didn't think it still affected her. But apparently it did.

"What are you saying Gabi?"

A deep sense of pain slashed through her heart. Gabi. No one had called her that. No one since her father. And look where he was...

"What's wrong?"

Tears threatened to fall, but Gabriella kept them in.

"Just don't call me that, okay?"

Troy was silent, hurt.

"I'm sorry...it's just...you should go. It's getting kind of late."

She faked a smile, but didn't fool Troy. He knew her.

"Okay...I'll see you later."

"Bye."

* * *

**And...yeahh. I know...it was way too dramatic for me too. I like writing fluff better. It makes me sad to write about Troyella being sad. :(**

**Also, I am not quite sure when I'm going to be able to update, let alone write. I have no time to breathe this weekend, and a HUGE project due this week which will take most of my time, if not all of it. I will try to update on Friday, or that weekend. **

**But anyway...sorry about this long note....review? It makes me smile!!**


	17. Crash

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed, and thanks to Moony0 for her amazing idea! You rock! By the way, is it possible to sprain a toe? I think I sprained mine....somehow...don't ask. But it hurts when I bend it or walk.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing...**

**

* * *

**

Climbing into his rusty old truck, Troy was about ready to cry, an emotion that he hadn't felt in awhile. It made his heart to break to see Gabriella's heart break, and he honestly couldn't bear that.

He'd known that she was still scarred from her father's death, he'd always known that. But he didn't know that it bothered her that much.

Why did she have to go and take her anger out on him? What did he do? It wasn't his fault...

Troy sighed, turning the engine on. The rumble almost made him forget about Gabriella and concentrate on something else…until he saw lightening streak across the sky. That was when he crumbled. As the rain began to pour out of the sky, Troy felt a rush of anger. Why? Why did Gabriella still have to be upset about her father? And as if that wasn't hard enough for her, losing her father at a young age, her mother had to go and move her everywhere that was possible. If anything, Troy wanted to turn around and give her a hug. But she needed time to think.

Another flash of lightening combined with thunder went through the sky.

If only Troy was with her…

* * *

Gabriella sat on her bed, shocked. Never before had she spoken to Troy with such intense tones in her voice, never had she spoken to anyone she cared about that way. And the look on his face when she told him not to call her Gabi…nothing could erase that out of her mind. Nothing.

It was almost as if she had slapped him…which, in a way she did. It wasn't Troy's fault. It was no one's fault.

Giving out a sigh, she glanced around her room before deciding to head out to the balcony, where they had spent many moments together.

Why was this happening to her? Why did she push away everyone she cared about? Why, when she did that, Troy just pushed back, reaching out to her, trying to get through to her?

And why had she been so cruel to him?

It was if her life had gotten to the point where it couldn't get any better.....so it only became worse.

Why?

She picked up her cell phone to try and apologize. Dialing the familiar numbers, Gabriella felt a sense of hope. They didn't actually break up, at least she hadn't broken up with him.

The ringing began. Once, twice, three times. Once it reached four, Gabriella heard the voice mail come on.

"Hey, it's Troy. You know what to do."

Beep!

"Hey...it's Gabriella. I just wanted to apologize. I honestly don't know what came over me...and I miss you. Please call me?"

She lingered after that last sentence, fighting the urge to say something more. But instead she hung up.

She had done all that she could.

All that was left to do was wait.

* * *

Driving down the road, Troy was still thinking about Gabriella. He had gotten past his anger; what really was there to be mad about?

Now he was simply wanting to talk to her.

To be honest, Troy was slightly worried about her. On New Year's Eve, when they had met, Troy had noticed the shy, sweet girl singing next to him. He'd noticed how tense she had appeared, and did everything he could to get her to relax.

When Gabriella had come to East High, Troy had been noticing a significant change to her. Gabriella was no longer the shy, innocent beauty she once was. Now, she was a calm, confident woman. And it was because of Troy.

But recently, he had been noticing a difference in her behavior. Instead of wanting to hang out with Taylor and Kelsi, or be with Troy, she seemed more drawn toward being by herself.

Why was that?

Resisting the urge to turn around, and head back to the Montez's, and talk to Gabriella, Troy continued to drive.

She needed time to cool off, Troy figured. He would call her later that night.

Pulling to a stop at a red light, Troy tapped his fingers impatiently on the wheel. Why was this taking so long? All he had to do was turn the corner, and he would be home.

Unfortunately, the light still remained red.

Finally, after what seemed forever, the light turned green. Troy was about to hit the gas, and turn when his cell phone went off, playing the special song that he had picked out with Gabriella in mind to play when she called.

Yes!

Troy watched as Gabriella's name flashed on the caller ID, and reached eagerly to pick up the phone and answer.

Doing this, he accidently took his foot off of the gas pedal, making the car behind him crash into the back of the truck.

Troy's head went forward, knocking against the window slightly. His phone fell to the floor, unanswered.

But the thing that was hurting the worst was his wrist. It had slammed against the window, and now was bent at an odd angle...

* * *

**I know, I know. I am so very mean. But......if you guys review enough, I can update on Monday night.....or Tuesday. Whatever you guys want. Anyways....I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now go review! :)**


	18. Blackness

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed, and thanks to Moony0 once again for her idea. I am sorry the chapter's so short, I just wanted to get this posted.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing......**

**

* * *

**

Troy examined his wrist, trying to turn it, but wincing when the pain came flowing in. His head was throbbing too, from hitting the window.

He looked over himself, trying to see any other injuries that would possibly be bad.

But there was nothing, minus a few bruises that were starting to turn purple. This wasn't too bad.....

* * *

At the Montez house, Gabriella was pacing back and forth nervously, wondering why Troy wasn't calling her. Even if his cell phone was off, he would see that she called him when he turned it on, right? Then listen to his voice mail?

It had been almost fifteen minutes since she had called him. And even though Gabriella knew that this was a short amount of time, she still couldn't help but worry.

Was Troy really that mad at her? Was what she had done to him really that bad?

Gabriella groaned, falling backwards on to her bed.

She needed advice....she needed Taylor.

Picking up her phone, she dialed the numbers.

"Hello?"

"Tay, it's me. I need advice."

"What's wrong?"

Taylor's voice instantly sounded concerned, yet soothing.

"Did something happen between you and Troy?"

Gabriella sighed, wishing that she could go back twenty minutes and change the past.

"Yes. Taylor, I was such an idiot. I made it sound like I was breaking up with him, which I wasn't. And now I think he hates me..."

Taylor sighed. "Gabriella, I bet he doesn't. Troy's not the kind of guy to be like that. If anything, I just think he's hurt. What did you do anyway?"

Gabriella hugged a pillow, wishing that she didn't have to say this. "I was just talking about how it is going to be hard going to different colleges, and he tried to comfort me."

"So?"

Taylor's tone sounded slightly annoyed.

"That's not bad."

"Yeah....but after that, I said something to him. And Tay, you should have seen the look on his face! I hurt him so badly..."

Taylor sighed. "Do you want me to come over?"

"No, I just want him to answer my call! I called almost half an hour ago, and he hasn't called me back. I think he's really mad..."

"Who knows? Maybe he'd coming back over."

Gabriella sighed. "I don't know. Maybe. But I gotta go. My mom is calling me."

The two girls exchanged a quick goodbye, and hung up.

Gabriella fell backwards onto her bed, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes at any given moment.

What had she done?

* * *

Back at the scene of the incident, Troy was trying to figure out what to do. His wrist was obviously broken, his truck was sprawled in the middle of the road, a target for coming cars, and he needed to talk to Gabriella. Who knew what she was calling about?

But before he could even begin to consider what really to do, he heard the screech of brakes, saw the terrified look in the driver's eyes, and closed his eyes. Troy knew what was going to happen.

A scream echoed, and Troy felt a vague sensation that this was his own scream.

He felt a rush of pain, especially coming from his wrist....

And then everything went black.

* * *

**I apologize for the length of the chapter, but this was really just a filler chapter, so there's not a lot I could do. Once again thanks to Moony0 for her idea, and Laura for her opinion. I would've done this in the last chapter....but I kinda forgot. Anyway...if you review sooner, I update sooner!**


	19. Relief

**A/N: S****orry! I've been super busy this week, but I have the next few chapters planned out! Happy Easter, by the way. Jesus is amazing!**

**Oh, and I saw the Hannah Montana movie. Miley Cyrus is amazing in it! Those of you who haven't seen it, go! It's really good! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing…**

**

* * *

**

It had been an hour. Gabriella sat, hugging a pillow close to her chest, desperately trying to ignore the guilt that was haunting her.

It had been an hour, and she had called him twice. Some might say that seemed desperate, but Gabriella honestly didn't care. For some reason she needed to speak to him, make him forgive her, and feel him hold her. She wanted that more than anything. She needed that more than anything.

Why had she done that? Why did she release her anger out on him? He had been nothing but good to her, and she had to go and ruin that.

Why hadn't he called her yet? Gabriella knew that he was mad, but she also knew that he hated any type of conflict, especially if it involved her.

She reached for the T shaped necklace dangling from her neck, feeling the touch of the cool silver against her hot palm. For a moment it relaxed her, and Gabriella forgot everything.

Until the phone rang.

After that, everything seemed to be in a blur. One big, crazy blur.

At first when she heard the music of her ringtone, picked specially for Troy, her heart leaped.

Finally. What had taken so long?

"Hello," Gabriella answered, trying to ignore the pounding of her heart.

"Gabriella? This is Mrs. Bolton, Troy's mother."

Lucille Bolton took a deep breath, almost as if preparing herself for what she was going to say next.

Sweetie, Troy was in a car wreck this afternoon, about an hour ago. He's in the hospital now, asleep."

Gabriella felt dizzy, and the room seemed to spin around her. Her breathing became shallower, and for a moment, she felt as if she was going to faint.

"He's...he's okay though, right?"

For a moment there was a pause, one that seemed to last forever in Gabriella's mind.

"The doctors are still examining him, so there's not much to tell. He has a few cuts and bruises, obviously, but other than that, they still aren't telling us anything."

Gabriella took in a breath. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Not again...

"I think that when my baby wakes up, he's going to want to see you. So if it is ok with your mother, you are welcome to come to the hospital and wait with us."

Gabriella nodded, still trying to process this information.

"We're at Albuquerque Memorial, so come join us."

* * *

**At the Hospital**

The smell of medicine and lemony fresh cleaning products greeted a worried sick Gabriella as she entered the hospital doors. It was almost ironic, how there was a grim feeling in the room, though the nurses and workers all wore happy, almost fake smiles on their faces. Gabriella wanted more than anything to rip them off.

She hadn't been in a hospital in almost ten years. Not since the day her dad…died. Painful memories overcame her, almost paralyzing her for a moment, but she shook them off. This was about Troy.

Walking up to the front desk, she cleared her throat. The nurse looked up.

"Excuse me, but how is Troy Bolton? Do you know what's wrong with him?"

The nurse shook her head. "We aren't allowed yet to release information. Not even to the family. The doctors are examining him, but he seems fine."

Gabriella shook her head, overcome by disbelief. Fine wasn't okay. Fine wasn't a detailed description of how Troy was. "Fine" was how they said her father was after his accident. "Fine" was a lie.

"Can you say anymore than 'fine'? Like maybe a detailed description?"

The nurse shook her head, her blue eyes looking apologetic. "Not even I know yet. But his family is over there, and you are welcome to wait with them."

Gabriella turned around to find Troy's parents looking at her. When they saw her looking back, they waved her over, and greeted her with hugs.

"Hi Gabriella…"

"Hi. So…what happened? What's going on?"

Lucille Bolton sighed, her blue eyes starting to fill with tears. "They won't tell us anything other than that he got in a car wreck."

"How bad was the car?"

"Not as bad as it could be. It's a little dented, and has a fender bender, but it will be good as new soon."

Gabriella nodded. Not as bad as her dad's car. It had been burnt, and nearly exploded. But the final result had been horrible for her father…death. Maybe for Troy it wouldn't be as final?

"So when do you think they'll release information?"

Lucille shrugged. "It could be ten minutes; it could be a couple hours. It depends on how bad the injuries are."

"Troy's going to be okay though…right?"

Lucille sighed, wrapping her arms around Gabriella.

"I hope so sweetie, I really hope so."

Twenty minutes later, they still sat, waiting. The waiting room, no more like the entire hospital was beginning to feel like a prison for Gabriella, who was fighting off sleep.

There still had been no signs of any news, disappointing both Gabriella, and Troy's parents.

Lucille, sensing Gabriella's angst, calmly hugged her. "Sweetie, it's just been an hour and a half. If something drastic had happened, they would have told us by now. Relax. I know my son. He's fearless, and will fight whatever injuries he may possibly have. It's okay."

Gabriella sighed for the millionth time. "I really hope so."

There they sat, the two ladies Troy wanted most in his life, the girls that cared for him the most, comforting each other.

It didn't take long for sleep to conquer Gabriella, and soon she drifted off to her fantasy land, where Troy was awake and okay, and he was holding her.

If only…

Gabriella didn't know how long she slept for, though it seemed quite awhile for her. But sooner or later, Lucille Bolton shook her awake.

"Gabriella…"

"Mmm.." she mumbled, not wanting to be awakened from her somewhat peaceful slumber. "No."

"Gabriella…the doctor came. He has news about Troy."

Gabriella jerked herself awake, sending her brown curls flying.

"What did he say?"

Lucille smiled at her. "It's not as bad as it could be. Troy's alert, and on an IV, with a minor concussion and a broken wrist. The doctors put a cast on, but Troy isn't very comfy yet. He's also very disappointed that he won't be able to play basketball for quite awhile."

Gabriella nodded, processing the information. Troy was okay! He wasn't dead! Suddenly it felt like a huge weight had been lifted up from her shoulders, setting her free.

"That's good."

"Jack and I just went in to see him. He's doing fine, and the doctors want to keep him for a night to see how he does, and possibly another night, depending on his concussion."

Gabriella nodded again. "Okay."

"Also, Troy asked about you. That was the first thing that he said, was "Where's Gabriella?" We told him that you were out here in the waiting room, asleep. He didn't want us to wake you up, but you could tell that he needed to talk to you. You can go in if you want."

Gabriella stood, stretching out her aching muscles.

"He's right in there."

Gabriella walked over, preparing herself for the Troy she might find. Was he battered and bruised? Was he hurt or angry with her? What, or who would she find?

She took in a deep breath, and walked inside. The room was brightly lit, but was gray. The shades from the window were drawn, and there was no color on the walls.

Troy laid in the hospital bed, looking slightly pale, with a large bruise on the left side of his head. Troy's face lit up when he saw Gabriella walk in the door.

"Hi Wildcat. I would've brought flowers…but I was too worried."

He smiled.

"Hello to you too."

He lifted his arm, revealing a bright green cast.

"Oh Troy…"

He smiled. "It's okay."

Gabriella walked a little closer to his bed. "So. You're not mad at me?"

Troy sighed, lifting up his blue eyes to see hers.

"Gabriella…"

For a moment she paused, debating about what to say. Then she simply just chose one word.

"Gabi."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Once again, sorry for the long period between chapters. I hope it won't happen again. But anyway…yay, Troy's okay! Haha. Reviews are always loved and treasured, so…don't hesitate! **

**Stary **


	20. What!

**A/N: Heyy. Who all saw 17 Again? I haven't and I have heard it is amazingly good! So to the lucky ones who have seen it...lucky!!! Haha. Anyway...this chapter is a continuation from the last one. And the beginning to me, is personally too cheesy. And fluffy. But I love fluff. So....I'll shut up now. Haha. Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

* * *

"Gabi."

That single word filled Troy with an unspeakable joy. Gabi. He was allowed to call her that. It was no longer the forbidden nickname...it was his nickname. For her.

Troy gazed up at his girlfriend, love filling his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Gabriella, no _Gabi_ nodded. "I'm sure."

Troy took her hand into his, and rubbed it. "Thank you...Gabi."

She blushed. How did he have that power over her yet no one else did? It was strange..

"So are you feeling better?" She asked, trying to change the subject. "How's the wrist?"

"Ugh. Not any good. It's painful, and I have no idea how I am going to survive without basketball for the next two months. Thank goodness I won't miss any of the season."

Gabriella smiled. It was the same old Troy. The one that couldn't survive with basketball. And she had never been so happy to see him that way.

"Troy, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was an idiot."

"Yeah," Troy smiled. "You kinda were."

"Hey!"

Gabriella leaned over, and playfully hit him.

"Okay, enough."

Troy held up his hands, surrendering. "Guy with a broken wrist here, remember?

"Oh right. Sorry."

Troy reached around to hug his girlfriend. "Sure you are."

He kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush. As Gabriella turned around to look at him, Troy sighed. He was so thankful that he had basically walked out of that wreck with only a few bruises....and a concussion. Not to mention a broken arm.

But what would Gabriella have done if he had died?

Before Troy had any time to even think about that question, a smiling young nurse walked into the room.

"Okay...I think that Troy's had enough fun for now. Why don't you let him rest? You can come back tomorrow."

A sad look crossed Troy's face. Obviously he wanted her to stay. Gabriella felt the same way. They had only seen each other for two minutes...couldn't they have more time?

Troy sighed, glancing at the nurse. She sighed back, realizing the hopeful expressions they both had on their faces.

"Okay...five more minutes."

Troy smiled at her, and for a moment, Gabriella thought the nurse was going to pass out. Even in a hospital gown with IVs in his arms, Troy Bolton still looked hot.

Gabriella shot him an amused glance as the nurse left the room.

"Wow Troy...you can tell that she really likes you."

"Yeah, but the problem is that she's not my type. She's a blonde. I perfer brunettes. Preferably, the one in front of me."

Gabriella blushed, then looked down at the blanket.

"I have a problem."

"What is it?" Troy took her hand into his own. "Tell me."

"What am I going to do without you this week? I'm gonna miss talking to you on the phone, coming over to your house, and just going places."

Troy grinned. "And what about me? I'm going to be stuck here in the hospital for a few days. How do you think I am going to feel?"

Gabriella grimaced, considering the possibilities. "I don't know. I'll visit you later. But...it's going to be weird and different without you tomorrow."

Grunting, Troy reached down to pick up a Wildcat hoodie. "Here. Wear this. You'll think of me."

Gabriella took it, cuddling it close to her. "Thank you Wildcat. I hope you feel better."

He shot her a pleading look. "Don't leave me!"

"I have to. But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Troy lowered his blue eyes. "Okay," he finished, giving me a hug. "Tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

* * *

**The following day, at the Montez home**

Gabriella snuggled into the bright red sweatshirt. It was as comfy as she thought it was, and made her think of Troy. She briefly wondered how he was doing...

"Gab!"

Gabriella jumped as Taylor rushed in her bedroom door.

She hadn't even heard the doorbell ring.

"Gabriella! Where's Troy? I heard he was in an accident!"

Kelsi was right behind her, eyes widening as she realized what Taylor had said.

"Is he okay?"

Gabriella nodded. "He's in the hospital for a few days. Troy has a broken wrist, and a small concussion."

Taylor looked more concerned. "That's not good. Is he going to be able to play next season?"

Gabriella shrugged, unsure. "I don't know yet. I don't know if he even knows yet. Maybe, if it was a small break. But it wasn't."

Taylor had whipped out her cell phone, glancing intensely down at it.

"Tay? Who are you texting?" Gabriella looked a little worried.

"Oh."

"Tay?"

"Fine. I'm texting Chad."

"No! He'll get mad at Troy for not telling him!"

Taylor shrugged. "He's going to find out sooner or later. It's just sooner."

"No Taylor. Let Troy tell him."

She sighed, looking defeated. "Fine. But it's not my fault he didn't know sooner. It's yours."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, not caring. "Whatever."

* * *

**Okay. That was a realllly sucky chapter. And I understand if you guys don't want to review. Especially since I haven't updated in forever, which I am sad about. And sorry. I hope you enjoyed the fluff though. And if you have ideas, don't hesitate to send them in!**


	21. Home

**A/N: Annd I officially suck. I haven't updated in forever. I'm sorry. Plus, this chapter is mainly fluff, no big things. But things will get interesting soon.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

* * *

A few days had passed, and finally it was time for Troy's release from the hospital. Both Troy and Gabriella were glad; Troy had been so sick of being cooped up in the hospital, and Gabriella was happy that she would see him more. It had seemed that ever since Troy had been admitted to the hospital, she was simply allowed to see him 10-20 minutes a day, nothing more.

The sun brightly lit the sky, and everything in the world seemed to be in a good mood. It was the perfect day for Troy to leave.

"Finally!"

Gabriella giggled at the look on her boyfriend's face. He was gazing out at the world, as if he was seeing it for the very first time with exaggeration. "It feels like I was trapped in there forever!"

"You weren't. But how's the wrist?"

Troy winced, patting the heavy looking cast on his arm. "It's...okay."

He stopped when Gabriella looked at him, expecting more of an answer. "Okay, it hurts. And I don't know how I will survive without basketball."

Gabriella gave him a hug. "It'll be okay. You just have to wear it for about 2 months, right? It's not that long."

Troy opened his mouth to say something more, but Gabriella cut him off.

"Besides, you just have to wear it for this summer, and for a few weeks into school. I don't think you'll even miss any practices, not to mention games."

Troy sighed. Gabriella wasn't getting the point.

"Yeah, but this is going to be my senior year. My last year on the Wildcat team. There's going to be college scouts at the games. I want to be ready."

Gabriella rubbed Troy's arm patiently, suddenly feeling the T necklace's presence.

She sighed.

"You okay," Troy asked.

They were in the Bolton's car now, with Troy's mother driving. Gabriella leaned against Troy, finally relaxing for the first time since the car wreck.

She nodded in the direction of Troy's mother, indicating that they could talk later. "I'm fine."

* * *

Half an hour later, the two were outside, sitting on the basketball court. Ever since the car had pulled into the driveway, a flurry of excitement had gone on. Everyone was preoccupied with making sure that Troy was comfy, even though he insisted over and over that he was.

Finally, after everything had died down, Troy and Gabriella had snuck outside, wanting to talk.

Troy was trying to hold Gabriella, but because of his arm, it wasn't working too well. So instead, she was peacefully sitting next to him, her hand in his.

It was a beautiful day outside, and she was relishing in the fact that Troy was okay, he was sitting next to her, and everything was alright. It was all she needed.

Looking over at his girlfriend for the last three months, Troy smiled. She looked so peaceful, a simple smile on her face. It wasn't often you saw her like this.

"What were you going to say to me in the car?"

She sighed, a cool breeze ruffling her dark curls.

Troy pushed back a few strands that had landed in her eyes. Gabriella smiled at him.

"I don't know...."

"Tell me."

She sighed again, her eyes drifting away from his, landing on the bright sky.

"It's nothing."

"No, I know you. It's something."

He saw that he had gotten her to smile again.

"This is my first summer without moving. I've moved about three times a year since I was seven. And...I just want to enjoy it, and not talk about college or next year. I know that you're excited about Alberqurque, and I am excited for you, but can we keep that talk down to a minimum? I just want this summer to be perfect. Something to remember."

Troy smiled. "And I'm sorry this had to happen to me. I guess now we won't be able to have pool parties or water fights."

"What can you do?"

"Well, I can watch TV, go see movies, and have barbecues. And besides that...not much else."

"Hey, did Chad ever find out about your broken wrist?"

Troy nodded, a grin playing on the corner of his lips.

"He figured it out after calling my house since I wasn't answering my phone."

"What happened?"

"He came to visit me. And once he saw the big thing on my arm, he wasn't very happy. He actually got mad at me about it. But then the next day he sent me flowers."

Gabriella laughed. "Yup. That's Chad. Do you think we should call him and say that you're out of the hospital?"

"I actually think that it sounds fun."

They huddled together, listening to the ringing of the phone. Finally, Chad picked up.

"Yo."

"Hey. I am officially out of the hospital."

"Hoops, that's awesome! Wanna come over so we can celebrate?"

"How about you come over here? Gabriella's over."

"Ok. Hi Gabs!"

"Hi Chad."

"So. How's Troy been treating you? He hasn't done anything bad, has he?"

"Chad," Troy intervened. "I'm right here."

"So? I'm just checking in. Haven't talked to you in awhile Gabs."

"Same here. How's life?"

"Guys!"

Gabriella jumped, wondering what was wrong.

"Chad, just come over. Gabriella will still be here."

"Whaat? I was just talking to her."

"On my phone, which uses up minutes."

"Okay."

Gabriella had enough of their arguing. "Chad just come over."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Review? Ideas? Please? With a cherry on top? I'll try to update soon, hopefully sometime this week.**


	22. Summer

**A/N: Just letting you guys know, my school is officially out of school, so I'll have plenty of time to update! I hope you all enjoyed the last few chapters! Also, next chapter, the school year will begin.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Disney.**

* * *

Gabriella stared out at the passing scenery. She was in her mother's car on the way to Troy's house for his family's barbecue, celebrating the end of summer vacation, and the beginning of the Wildcat's senior and final year at East High.

Honestly, Gabriella couldn't believe that senior year was approaching. It seemed like only yesterday when she stepped through East High's doors as the new girl, unsure of what laid ahead of her, and now here she was...almost a senior.

It was weird. Gabriella still thought of herself as a little girl, one who loved fairy tales, and happy endings. Now it seemed like she was living one.

Gabriella remembered those many times when her father would read her stories about Cinderella and Snow White. He would tell her that true love existed, and good always defeated over evil.

She never stopped believing him.

She tilted up her head, feeling the wind from the rolled down window on her skin.

The big blue sky was so open, making Gabriella feel as if absolutely anything was possible. She closed her eyes, feeling the sun on her skin.

Somehow she knew her father was with her. He was, and always would be.

"I love you daddy," she whispered.

She closed her eyes like she used to do when she was little, and felt her father's presence.

Once Gabriella opened them again, her mother's loving gaze was the first thing she saw.

"Gabriella..."

Gabriella nodded, knowing what her mother was about to say. "I love you too mom."

"You're really growing up." Her mother patted her daughter's arm.

"Yes, but I'll always be your little girl."

"I know."

The car pulled up to the sidewalk, they had arrived at their destination.

Before they climbed out, Mrs. Montez pushed back a stray piece of Gabriella's hair.

"Have fun tonight."

"I will. You have fun too, okay?"

"Of course. Now go say hi to Troy! I bet he's been waiting for you."

"Okay..."

Gabriella waved as her mother drove off to park the car. She hoped that her mom would have a good time tonight...

* * *

"There you are!"

Gabriella jumped as a hand made its way over her eyes, blinding her.

"Hey Wildcat! What's up with the blindfolding?"

Troy plopped down in a lawn chair, pulling his girlfriend onto his lap.

"Oh nothing. Can't a guy just want to surprise his girlfriend?"

Gabriella giggled, rolling her eyes. "Yes, but you scared me!"

"I'm sorry Gabs."

Troy leaned over and gave her an awkward, one-armed hug, groaning as he did it.

"Oh, how I hate this thing."

Gabriella glanced over at it. "How much longer do you have to wear it?"

"Just two more weeks. And I honestly don't know how I will survive that."

Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder. "You'll be fine. You've survived it this long, so you can survive a few weeks more."

"But I miss basketball! I mean, it's been how long since I've played? It feels like forever! I don't know how I'll do it."

He glanced over at the basketball hoop, where his father and Chad were playing.

"And you know...I think my dad and Chad are...bonding?"

Gabriella shrugged as Troy continued his rant.

"Anyway, this is my senior year, right? I should be practicing, getting my game on. But I'm stuck in this cast!"

He groaned as Gabriella patted his back.

"Troy...you should be happy you didn't break your leg. Because those things do happen. Often."

Troy sighed. "Yeah...I know. I should be happy, and I am. I just miss basketball, that's all."

"I know."

Silence arose between the two until Mrs. Bolton called over that the hot dogs and hamburgers were ready.

Slowly, Gabriella got to her feet, extending a hand to Troy who gladly took it.

"Come on Wildcat, let's eat."

The two walked toward the line, eyeing the spread of food laid out. There were hamburgers and hot dogs, the normal barbecue foods. Varieties of chips were laid out, as were cookies and brownies.

"Yum."

Troy grinned at Gabriella, who was piling her plate up with all kinds of food.

"You look hungry."

"Come on, let's go find somewhere to sit."

After searching the yard they decided to sit with Chad, Jason and Zeke.

"Gabster!" Chad extended his arms to the brunette in front of him. "Long time, no see!"

Gabriella giggled as she was caught in a hug. "Nice to see you too Chad."

Casting a glance over to Troy, Chad smiled. "Glad to see you survived the car crash. We gotta hang out sometime. It seems like I haven't seen you in awhile."

"We hang out yesterday."

"Yes, but Gabster was there!"

Chad quickly glanced at Gabriella to ensure her feelings weren't hurt. "No offense."

Gabriella giggled. "None taken."

"Good." Chad nodded, then continued to speak.

"We need some guy time."

"Guy time?" Troy looked slightly confused.

"Guy time. Come over to my house and we'll play video games or something."

"Okay..."

Gabriella stood up, brushing off any stray crumbs. "I'm going to get some soda, if anyone wants anything."

Chad shook his curly head. "I'm good."

"Troy?"

"Sure."

He tried to stand up, but Gabriella pushed him back down. "Stay. I'll get it. You two need your guy time..."

* * *

**And there you go. Review please!**

* * *


	23. School

**A/N: SUMMER!!!! Thank goodness....I'm going to have so much more time to write and everything, so hopefully I won't take as long to update. Thanks to my amazing reviewers/readers for reading/reviewing last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

The rest of summer passed fairly quickly; the Wildcats eager to begin their senior year. This was, after all, the year they'd been dreaming of since they had entered East High, and for Gabriella, the year she'd been dreaming of since her father's death: a year of staying in the same place, with the same people. It was going to be a dream come true.

It was the first day of school, and Troy could feel the excitement in the air. Climbing out of his old truck, he pulled the door open for Gabriella, whom he had given a ride to that morning. She grinned brightly at him as he offered his hand to help her out.

"You're in a pretty good mood this morning. What's up?"

"I'm just happy that my last first day of school is with a school I'm not a new girl at, that's all. Do you know how nice it is not to worry about getting lost, or not having anyone to sit with at lunch?"

Troy chuckled, looking at his girlfriend of six months and counting.

"I'm glad you're here. We're all glad you're here."

As if to prove his point, Taylor rushed up to her best friend and locked her in a bear hug.

"Gabriella! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!"

Gabriella awkwardly squeezed her friend back. "I missed you too Tay! I know, it's been a long time!"

"Taylor!"

The girl turned, swinging her jet black hair. "Coming!"

"Sorry," she apologized to Gabriella. "I promised Jason I'd help him with his locker combo this year- apparently he always has trouble with it or something. I'll save you a seat at lunch!"

"Bye!"

Gabriella waved to her friend in the distance, as Troy bumped fists with Chad.

"Dude! What up Hoops? Are you ready for this season? It's gonna rock!"

"Yeah!"

Gabriella watched as her boyfriend gave a man-hug to Chad, while rubbing his cast.

"Dude, when does that thing come off? It's driving me crazy, not being able to play basketball with you!"

Troy laughed. "It's driving you crazy? I am dying without basketball! It's tough, man. But I get it off in about a week."

"You'd better call me the second you get it off. Because then, we're gonna go shoot some hoops."

Troy laughed. "And I'm going to kick your butt."

"Oh, you wish!"

Gabriella giggled, watching her boyfriend and best friend argue about who was better in basketball. She had to admit, it was pretty entertaining.

She was just about to tap Chad on the shoulder and remind him that he'd promised to meet Taylor by her locker, when the warning bell rang.

Chad sighed, tilting up his head to look at the sky. "I was beginning to get used to not hearing that..."

* * *

Ms. Darbus sighed in happiness, lifting up her arms in welcome of the students.

"Welcome back to East High! I hope you all had a wonderful summer, but now it is unfortunately time to get back to work. Seniors, I would like to say congratulations, this is your final year at East High. I hope you all make the most out of it."

There were a few whispers and cheers in the back as Ms. Darbus continued.

"Juniors, this is the most important academic year of your life. Good luck, and I hope you all are prepared."

A few groans came from the middle of the room.

"Sophomores, welcome back to East High. I presume you all know where everything is, and such. It would be kind if you could help the newcomers out."

Ms. Darbus paused for a moment, before continuing. "And now last but not least, the freshman! Welcome to East High, I am sure you all will enjoy your time here. Make the most out of it, because it doesn't last very long. Before you know it, you'll be graduating! Can we have some applause for the freshman?"

A few claps came from the middle, along with a whistle from Chad.

"Now back to the announcements. The fall musical auditions will be held in the theater today, anyone who wishes to audition may. There will be solo and pairs auditions."

Gabriella turned her head, smiling sweetly at her boyfriend. It was almost like deija vu...Gabriella still remembered that first day at East High...that first audition. The first time she sang with Troy.

She quickly pulled out a piece of notebook paper, and scribbled a note on it. Gabriella passed it to Troy.

_Hey Wildcat! Do you want to audition? _

_Gabi_

Troy smiled upon reading the message, but shook his head. Not this time. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do that again, though it was fun...

Please, Gabriella mouthed, putting on her puppy dog face.

Maybe next time, Troy mouthed back to her. He hated seeing her sad, but Troy wanted to get caught up on school and basketball before trying to add a play. He knew Gabriella would understand.

Ms. Darbus paused from grading papers at her desk to watch the young couple. They interacted with each other in such an interesting way, and she smiled at the fact that she had helped bring them together. It was, after all her theater they fell in love in.

As a matter of fact, they reminded her of her own dear husband and her. He had passed away five years ago, and Ms. Darbus had never gotten over his death. She smiled wistfully at the memory.

Hopefully Troy and Gabriella wouldn't have the same fate.

* * *

**And there you go. I hope everyone's summer is going good! I'm going to try to write some new stuff soon, so watch out for that! And once again, reviews are always loved!**


	24. Auditions

**A/N: So I'm listening to song clips from Ashley Tisdale...I cannot wait for her album to come out! Her music and voice have matured so much since Headstrong! Anyway...onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing at all.**

* * *

"Don't forget, musical audition sign-ups are today after school! Come, let your spirit soar to the depths of the ocean!"

Ms. Darbus extended her arms out as to show how far the musical auditions would take your soul.

Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other, remembering the amazing times they had during the winter musical last year. The singing. The rehearsals. The fact that they finally became a couple.

As Troy turned his head back, his casted arm bumped against the desk. Troy winced. Only one more week til that thing came off. He couldn't wait.

Chad, the class clown that he was rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe how Ms. Darbus was acting. Yes, he understood that musicals were important to her. But really? Did she have to be so...so....dramatic?

"Mr. Danforth!"

Ms. Darbus whirled around, smacking the papers she held onto his desk. Chad jumped.

"How dare you roll your eyes at me Mr. Danforth! I will see you in detention..."

The curly haired basketball player groaned, dropping his head down on his desk. "Why?"

"You can ask yourself that question in detention. Now moving on...auditions for the musical are today after school. And I bet that many of you are wondering what the musical will be. Don't ask yourself that question any longer! We will be putting on Hairspray!"

Ms. Darbus paused for a moment to gather her breath. "Let us soar together!"

The bell rang, ending the class, and leaving all of the students thankful that it was over.

Chad hurried up to Troy, a worried look upon his face.

"Dude, I can't believe I got detention! What do you think Darbus is gonna make me do?"

Ms. Darbus was known for her famous detentions around the school. There was always something waiting to be done for her, and she had the students do it. Chad shivered at the thought of yet another detention of painting sets. For him, that classified as torture.

Troy shook his head at the thought, happy that the victim hadn't been him this time. He too had enough of the set painting.

"I don't know. Nothing can be worse than painting sets though, that's for sure."

"Maybe not. Darbus is known for some pretty harsh detentions. Good luck in there man!"

"Chad!"

The overly preppy voice came from behind him, and a hand reached out and tussled his hair.

"Hi Troy!"

The blonde princess stood in front of them, twirling a strand of perfectly curled hair.

"So Troy, since Chad has detention, I'm sure I'll be seeing you there too? You know, to keep your friend company?"

"No," Troy answered quickly. It was one thing to get detention, it was another to go there willingly.

"Oh.." Sharpay's smile turned into a pout. "We will miss you. Especially since today is the musical auditions."

"Toodles!"

With a flip of her blonde mane, she was gone.

"Musical auditions? I completely forgot!"

Chad turned to Troy, his normal carefree smile replaced by a look of frozen fear.

"This can be worse than painting sets."

* * *

"He can be such a clown sometimes. I mean, he'll call me up in the middle of the afternoon, the perfect time for him to ask me out, then talks about nothing but basketball! How does a girl deal with that?"

Gabriella smiled. She loved Taylor, but sometimes her complaints got on her nerves.

"Well....how about the next time Chad calls you, why don't you simply ask him out? I mean, it can't be that hard. Just ask him if he wants to go see a movie or something."

Taylor laid her head on her locker, turning to face her friend.

"If it's so easy, did you do it with Troy?"

Gabriella blushed at the mention of her boyfriend.

"Hey, we hadn't known each other for long! But you and Chad have. You've known each other for almost a year now. And you've been practically dating. Just make it official."

Taylor gave a loud, heavy sigh.

"Maybe. I'll try it. But he can be so dumb sometimes!"

Gabriella giggled in response. "I know what you mean. But the bell is about to ring, and I gotta get to Pre-Calc! I'll text you later!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Chad groaned, burying his face in his hands. He was right. This was worse than painting sets. Way, way worse.

Because he was the only person to get detention from Darbus that day, the teacher was forcing him to write down everything about the performers, such as name, grade, if they made it or not...

It wasn't such a bad job, but if you added in having to watch and listen to twenty to thirty tone deaf teenagers, and were missing basketball practice because of it, then it was considered torture in Chad's eyes.

He had only been there for half an hour, and already he had seen a ballet dancer, a mime, a girl who looked a lot like Hannah Montana, and a million tone deaf people. Great.

"Mr. Danforth."

Ms. Darbus rose from her seat beside him, emotion already showing in her eyes. It was enough to make Chad take off running.

"Why don't you audition as well?"

"Me?"

"Yes you. Now don't be shy. Go up there and show us what you got!"

"Uhh..."

Chad stepped awkwardly up on the stage, blinking to rid himself of the spots in his vision from the stage lights.

"Well, I don't really know what to sing."

"Don't be silly!" Ms. Darbus clapped her hands. "You've seen everyone else sing it! Now sing!"

* * *

**I really do like that idea of Chad auditioning for the musical. Who knows if he'll get a part or not? :p**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Review?**


	25. AN

Hey guys. I know, I know. It's been forever. I guess you could say I took a vacation from fanfiction. I really needed it. I apologize, you guys are the best and don't deserve that. It's been how long since I updated something????

I guess I could use the excuse of school starting, but that's not it. I just didn't feel like writing, really. So I basically took a vacation, thought some stuff over, and came back.

For the Bells readers- that story is done and over. It is a sucky story, something I started on a whim one day. I might delete it, I might not.

For the Keep Dancing readers- I love that story, I really do. It's kinda my baby. But the thing is, it's going nowhere plot wise. I like it, but it's just fluff. I think I am going to upload a few more chapters and an epilogue, then it's done.

For the Frozen readers, especially comesinwaves (whom I apologize too. Taylor Swift was awesome by the way. I love her even more now if that's possible), I think I am going to continue on with the story. I still love the idea. I just hope you guys will continue on with me.

If you've been reading my Sonny With a Chance oneshots _Perfect _and _Through Zora's Eyes_, or my HSM oneshot, _Broken, _then you know that that is the way I want to write. I'm not really one for regular stories, I like to go deeper than that. I've been writing a lot of fiction recently, and it's mostly that kind of stuff.

And if anyone cares, I am working on a full-length story for Sonny With a Chance called _How to Get a Girl. _It's very comedic, and romantic, and I love it. I also have a few more plot bunnies for Sonny With a Chance.

Also, I have been falling in love with the TV show Glee, so watch out for a oneshot and (possibly?) a full length story for that too.

I apologize once again. I hope that you guys understand. The fanfics I was writing wasn't the kind of stuff I wanted to be writing.

-megan.

ps: By the way, I am deleting this A/N the second I get the next chapter posted.


End file.
